Power Rangers: Corona Force
by Jamin91
Summary: Being brought out of stasis after 18 years on a world she's never visited before, Pink Ranger Aly must recruit a new team to replace her former team mates to help save the universe from the evil Demalors. I own nothing.
1. The Demalor Ship

**18 Years Ago...**

Niral, or 'Aly', as people who knew her generally took to calling her, ran through the dank, dark corridor of the ship, her long, platinum blonde hair whipping in her face. Her and her team had been captured. Well, she liked to _think_ of it as her team, in actuality, the team leader was Karal. Of course, Aly had no way to tell if he was nearby, or even if they were still keeping him alive.

They. The Demalors, or 'Space Demons' as some of the more superstitious groups in the galaxy had taken to calling them. Reptilian Humanoids from Demalas four. Years ago, it had been thought that they'd been wiped out during their last campaign. Apparently, not so as you would notice. In fact, now they were out, trying to wage war on the entire universe, and Aly and her team was all that stood in the way.

She rounded the corner, having to pull back as Pariahs moved past. Pariahs, the Demalor armies' foot soldiers. Generally, the slimey, almost reptilian creatures in dull, metallic body armour, armed with combat rifles that had razor sharp swords mounted under the barrel, would be led by some creature of the Demalors making.

Then again, what would be the logic of that on their own ship? What kind of species would need to use superior soldiers on their own ship? Certainly not the Demalors; any of their troops even _thought_ about deserting, the superiors would know it and use the implants in the soldier's brains to release a nerve toxin that would kill them in seconds.

As Aly went to continue moving, she heard a sound from behind her. She turned, finding herself facing down the barrel of a Pariah's gun. It said nothing, the clicking sound inherent in Pariahs overriding any attempt at speech. She couldn't even see any of it's face, barring the blood red eyes with slits for pupils. She watched as they narrowed. Right before the sound of a blaster impacting armour and then scales before the Pariah slumped to the floor, revealing a tall, blue haired figure, maybe a year or two older than the eighteen year old Aly, stood there holding a Pariah's rifle.

He paused for a second before tossing her the rifle, picking up the rifle of the Pariah he'd just killed. He stood back up, standing about half a foot taller than her. He was wearing the same uniform as Aly; black trousers and boots, with a light grey shirt visible at the collar beneath a blue jacket, as opposed to her pink one. Emblazoned on the jacket was a number 3 on the left breast and a gold, six pointed star emblem on the right breast, identical to her own jacket, except hers had a number 1 on it instead of a number 3.

"Ready to get out of here Aly?" He asked, his sombre expression unfaltering.

"Are you kidding me, Boran?" She said, looking the man stood in front of her "Where are the others?"

"Pelak and Marey are already on the ship, ready to get out of here." Boran said, raising his right wrist and the rectangular, silver and black device on it to the side of his mouth "Karal, you can stop searching now. I've found her."

"Good." Came Karal's voice through the device "Tell her that I want words when we've got out of here. I've been flying around for the last ten minutes looking for her!"

"Got a chance to test that little toy you picked up on Porasche then?" Aly cut in.

"If by _toy_ you mean the _battlizer_, then yes, I've got to test it." Karal's voice came through, the irritation he was feeling evident by it's tone "ETA at the ship?"

"Two minutes." Boran said as they turned the corner, adding at the sight in front of them "Better make that three."

Stood in front of the two young people were a group of Pariahs, about twelve of them. Aly and Boran looked at each other for a moment before tossing the rifles they were carrying aside and raising their right arms, with the devices on them, to their chests.

"Ready?" Boran said, being met with a nod from Aly before they both pushed their right arms out from its position in front of their chest then bringing them back to press the buttons on the silver and black devices, both of them calling in unison "It's morphin' time!"

As they finished speaking, both of them brought their arms sharply to their sides, their bodies, barring their heads, being enveloped in different coloured lights, blue in Boran's case and pink in Aly's, with the same star symbol that had been on their jackets being in the centre of their chests.

The light covering Aly was the first to dissipate, revealing a bodysuit with the symbol on it, featuring a pink upper body with a pink skirt attached, a white belt with a rectangular silver buckle with the numeral 'I' in the centre of it, along with black legs. On her hands were white gloves with a pink band about an inch down from the tops of them, along with solid pink boots and a white holster on her waist, a black blaster like weapon with silver accents in it. After a moment, a pink helmet appeared on her head, featuring a silver mouthpiece with a stylised mouth on it and a black diamond shaped visor with a gold outline around it.

As her transformation completed, the blue light enveloping Biral dissipated, leaving him in a bodysuit practically identical to Aly's, minus the skirt with the pink elements replaced with blue ones, while the silver belt buckle featured the numeral 'III' in the centre of it. A second later, a blue helmet appeared on his head, with the same stylised silver mouthpiece on it as was on Aly's helmet, while the gold trimmed visor was in the shape of an oval instead of a diamond.

"Corona one, Pink Ranger!" Aly spoke first, bringing her left arm across her chest, her hand beside her head with the thumb up.

"Corona three, Blue Ranger!" Biral said, bringing his own arm across with three fingers up by the time it was beside his head.

The Pariahs didn't react to their opponents morphs, instead charging at the two rangers. As a pair of Pariahs came into striking distance of Aly, she dropped down, spinning her left leg round, taking the two Pariahs down before coming back up with an upper cut to the face of another Pariah as it got in range.

Meanwhile beside her, Biral was finding himself slowly surrounded by a group of Pariahs. Aly knew he was smirking under his helmet; he always was in these situations; he thrived under pressure. As the group around Biral grew to seven of them, he pulled the black blaster with silver accents from his belt.

"Corona Defender, sabre mode!" He said, pressing a control, with barrel of the blaster folding up before separating into a cross guard, a blue beam of energy about a metre long extending out before solidifying into a silver blade.

Biral spun on the spot, slashing all seven of the Pariahs around him as he did, taking them to the ground. As he did, he pressed a button on the side of the weapon, the blade turning back into blue energy before dissipating as the weapon converted back into the black blaster. As it finished converting, he aimed the weapon at one of the final two Pariahs as Aly pulled her own weapon, both of them firing on the last two opponents, taking them down.

"Never get tired of that." Biral said, putting his Defender back in its holster and Aly did the same "Come on, let's keep moving."

Biral continued to lead her through the ship, turning several corners, trying to avoid patrols as much as possible. After about ten minutes, they reached a large, open space. In the centre of it, sat a large, dark grey ship, around thirty meters long, the cylindrical shape thinning around the centre of the ship, before widening back to the original width at the front, ending in a slightly curved cone shape at the front.

As they began running towards the craft, they caught sight of the two figures underneath it; one wore a yellow suit, identical to Aly's, only with an upside down triangular visor as opposed to a diamond shaped one and, though it was not visible from the distance, the belt showcasing a 'II' symbol on the belt. The other, wearing a black version of Biral's suit, though one with an upside down parallelogram shaped visor as opposed to an oval one, and an, unseen from their current position, an 'IV' symbol on the belt. The pair were both holding their Corona Defenders, the figure in yellow using hers in blaster mode while the one in black used his in sabre mode, both defending against a group of Pariahs.

"Pelak, Marey, heads up!" Biral yelled, pulling his Defender out and firing on the Pariahs attacking the two Rangers by the ship "Where's Karal?"

"We thought he was with you." Marey, the young woman in the yellow Ranger suit, said, firing on a pair of Pariahs as Aly got level with her, going back to back with her "You don't think he's-"

"No, he's not." Aly said "This is my big brother we're talking about, remember? If I managed to avoid getting myself killed, then so will he."

As if in response to the comment, a large blast of red energy hit the Pariahs in front of Aly, seconds before a figure in a red version of Biral and Pelak's suits landed, red energy dissipating from around him as he did. The only differences on the suit was the 'V' symbol on his belt and the sideways hourglass shaped visor on his helmet. As he landed, he spun on the spot, a red beam of energy being emitted from his left glove as he did, elongating in a thin stream, before solidifying into a silver bladed, red handled sword, in a similar style to a rapier.

"Corona sabre!" He said, holding the sword with both hands, the blade being held across his body before he charged at a pair of the Pariahs, slashing across both of them, taking them to the floor with an almost deafening slice sound before he turned to the others "All of you, run!"

"We are not leaving you behind!" Marey yelled at him, grabbing his arm and beginning to try and pull him away from the fight.

"Someone needs to keep them busy so you guys can escape!" Karal yelled back.

"And someone will." Came a cool voice from the ship.

The five rangers turned to face the figure there. He wore a green bodysuit with a black bottom half, green boots and white gloves, a gold buckle with an 'X' symbol on the white belt, a gold and silver, long barrelled pistol, similar in design to the Corona Defenders, barring the hand guard on the handle, in the holster on it. He wore a gold breast plate, the sharp gold shoulder pads protruding slightly over his shoulders, a silver version of the star symbol on the other Ranger's suits in the centre of the breast plate. His green helmet, with the same style mouthpiece as on the others' suits, featured a gold trimmed 'X' shaped visor. He pulled the pistol from his belt, a green beam coming from the end of it before being replaced with a silver blade.

"Kale, you're in no condition to be doing this." Karal said "You've just woke up after being in a medically induced coma for the last 3 years and-"

"And they need a leader!" Kale retorted "Now, go! I'll buy you some time!"

"There's no time to argue about this!" Pelak spoke up "Now, which of you is staying?"

Kale and Karal looked at each other for a moment. After a second, Kale nodded to Biral and Pelak, both of whom were stood behind Karal. They nodded back, grabbing the red Ranger by his arms and dragging him up the ramp into the ship, Aly and Marey following, holding their Defenders up as they backed up the ramp, providing Kale with covering fire for as long as they could.

Once they were on the ship, Aly hit a control by the entrance, beginning to raise the ramp. She wasn't at all comfortable with leaving Kale to the Demalors, but she knew that someone had to stay behind and he had the best chances of getting out of there, especially being as intelligent as he was.

As the ship began to raise up, Aly saw a Pariah raise its rifle at her, firing a charged blast, taking her to the floor of the cruiser as the ramp finished raising, the readouts on her visor disappearing as her morph collapsed. The last thing she saw before she passed out from the impact was Marey stood above her, the sound of her saying something to Aly sounding distant.

...**Power Rangers: Corona Force...**

**Present Day**

Aly slowly came too, the large, cylindrical unit she was in opening. She stepped outside the device, looking at it. It was one of the stasis tubes on the cruiser, one that looked fairly heavily damaged. She looked at the other tubes, seeing each of the other five tubes all even more heavily damaged, the glass on a couple of them shattered, all of them having the glass cracked in places.

She moved towards the exit of the med bay, stopping by the medical desk; the small blue light on it was flashing, signalling a holo message. She pressed the control on the message box, a shimmering blue light being emitted from it before the image of Biral appeared, stood in his Ranger costume, minus the helmet. He looked a good three or four years older than when she'd last seen him, his face covered in cuts and bruises.

"Aly, if you're hearing this message, it means that what we're currently attempting has failed, and that, well, we're dead." The hologram said, the expression on his face sombre "Pelak's already been killed, during a Corona Runner crash."

The hologram paused, apparently waiting for the reaction that Biral knew all too well Aly would go through. And he was right…. _Had been_ right. She was reeling. Normally, when it came to flying the Corona Runners, the personal flying craft the rangers used, capable of converting to a motorcycle like configuration, Pelak had been the best of them.

"I know this must be a shock to you, but you need to keep listening, Aly." The Biral hologram said "The Demalors have been striking more and more boldly. A number of worlds have fallen, and now, projections show they're headed to the Milky Way galaxy. When we saw this, we plot a course for the planet where the final stand was most likely to occur; Earth, in the Sol system. Unfortunately, we came under heavy fire and the stasis tubes were damaged. It took everything we had to prevent the one you were in from failing and killing you. Unfortunately, the stress also impacted the morphers; while they still function, they're unstable now. We need an external power source to stabilise them."

Aly stood there, shocked. They'd practically given up their powers, their best defence against the Demalors, to save her. And the hologram wasn't done yet.

"After that, we kept the course as straight as we could, but there was nothing left we could do." The hologram said "The landing gear was virtually destroyed, so we had to change our course to a collision course, with the ocean. There's roughly a 90% chance that we'll be practically eviscerated on impact. So, here's your mission; find a power source that can stabilise the morphers and, if we're no longer around to do so, recruit a team of replacements for us to stop the Demalors. We all know you can do this, we have faith. And remember, try to blend in with the youth; they're where your team will be coming from. Provided the auto-repair system has done it's job, you can use the teleporter to teleport to a location of your choosing and, if it comes to it, there have been past Rangers here; you can use the systems to re-vitalise their zords for your team's use. Good luck."

With those last words, the hologram disappeared. Aly was left alone. Left alone to complete the mission and save the universe.

…**.**

**So, here's the opening. Yes, the team colours are deliberately evoking images of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; don't forget, these powers are from the same era. Indeed, the zords they'll be re-vitalising will be based upon the Mighty Morphin Rangers, though I won't say they're going to be directly ripping them. **

**What I will say is I'm opening it to a vote; which zords do you guys want to see being revitalised and remodelled into this team's zords; the Dinozords, Thunderzords or Ninja zords? Whichever ones they are, they're revitalising into the Corona zords, and yes, I know what each of the zords for each Ranger will be in each scenario. So, let me know via reviews or message which zords you want to become the corona zords. R&R, please, no flames. **


	2. The New Team

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. I'm going to confirm now that the zords _won't_ be appearing until chapter 4. I'm also going to give a little insight into one or points.**

**First off, there's the Red Ranger, Daniel 'Danny' Smith. He's deliberately an outsider, that's something he and Aly share and, to be quite honest, I needed someone she could relate well with in terms of being an outsider, because he's a foreigner and she's , well, an alien haha.**

**Second, I've chosen to take things back to Angel Grove, once again, to continue the similarities to MMPR and, simply put, how else could it be justified that the new team resurrect / revamp the MMPR zords if they were hundreds of miles away from them?**

**Anyway, here we go.**

…**.**

Daniel Smith walked down the street in Angel Grove, his hands in his jeans pockets, his short, brown hair spiked up and the black leather jacket he wore over his red t-shirt shining slightly in the sunlight. The place was completely different to the London streets he was used to; it was cleaner, for one. Also, the fact that the sun actually shone was kind of nice.

What _wasn't_ nice was the fact that he'd had to drop out of sixth form and go back to _school!_ He definitely wasn't a fan of that. He also wasn't a fan of just how much he was being ostracised; as far as the other students were concerned, he was just 'the English kid,' and they definitely weren't a fan of his accent; about half a dozen different people had told him to shut up in the week he'd been there, and he wasn't exactly the most talkative of people when he didn't know anyone.

As he turned the corner onto the street with the high school, he stopped for a moment at the sight in front of him. It was the guy who'd become the bane of Daniel's, or 'Danny' as he preferred, life since he got there; Quinn Michaels, wearing his typical blue t-shirt and jeans combo, his curly black hair going down to the nape of his neck. It wasn't that Quinn was a bully, he just had a massive ego and it really ticked Danny off that the other guy got off with that.

At this moment in time, he was busy trying to chat up an African American girl in a yellow, flowery dress with yellow converse on, her black hair cut short and straightened, barely reaching her shoulders. She didn't look like she was interested, but was apparently not a big fan of just telling guys where to go. Danny couldn't resist doing what he did next.

"Come on Quinn, the ladies' clearly not interested." He called as he walked over, his British accent being fairly middle class "I mean, just look how awkward that expression on her face is right now?"

"Of course she's interested, everyone's interested in me." Quinn said, smirking.

"No mate, you just like to _think_ they are." Danny replied, returning the smirk "Still, I think it's only fair that you let the lady speak for herself and tell you if she's interested or not. Fair?"

"Sure, but if she is, you wash my car for a month." Quinn said.

"Okay, fine, but if she isn't, you stop being such a narcissus." Danny retorted.

They both looked at the girl. Danny suddenly realised he was probably making her _more_ uncomfortable, but he knew what he was doing was the right thing to do. He had to talk Quinn out of his ego; once that was done, he might be a half decent guy. If he had another level anyway.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm going to go." The girl said, shooting Danny a thankful smile and saying "I'll see you in class."

Quinn looked at the girl then at Danny then back at the girl, a look of surprise on his face. Then he burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me?" He said "A girl actually prefers _you_ to _me?_ Now _that's_ funny. Still, good game."

He held out a hand to Danny, who took and shook it. Apparently, he was finally gaining the other young man's respect. It had only taken six weeks...

**...Power Rangers Corona Force...**

Matt Andrews sat in his physics class, his thin, wire frame glasses on the tip of his nose. He was wearing a black, short sleeve button up shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath, along with black trousers that looked like they should be worn with a suit and black converse. His olive skin caught the sun well, his bone structure and shiny black hair being complimented by it.

Of course, he was oblivious to this. He was more interested in the class than anything around him anyway. After a moment, an African American girl with straightened, shoulder length black hair, wearing a yellow flowery dress and yellow converse sat beside him, putting her bag on the floor.

"Hey Jenny." He said, not looking up from his notes, knowing that the girl who'd been pretty much one of his only friends for as long as he could remember was the only person who'd ever sit next to him in this class.

Everyone else was too worried he'd do something weird or make them look dumb, making them the laughing stock for the rest of the current term. Jenny, on the other hand, had known him long enough to know that to say he'd do that would be wrong. He'd never overtly try to embarrass someone or make them look stupid. He just had a tendency to do it by accident.

After a moment, a young man in a red shirt and black leather jacket with jeans and boots walked up to them. He had a backpack slung over his left shoulder, the red strap contrasting against the black leather of his jacket.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologise for what happened out there." He said to Jenny, speaking in a British accent "I didn't mean to cause you any problems or put you on the spot, it just looked like you could use a hand."

"Yeah, thanks," Jenny replied, smiling at him and apparently trying to remember the guy's name "It's David, right?"

"Danny." He corrected, before smirking "Unless someone changed it without telling me."

Jenny began laughing. Matt suppressed a grin; he couldn't be bothered with joking about, too busy taking notes from the board.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny said, gesturing to Matt "And this is Matt."

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Smith, would you like to take a seat so we can begin?" Said Mr. Llewis, their teacher, a bulky, balding Caucasian man in his mid forties.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry sir." Danny said, moving to his chair at the desk in the back left hand corner and tossing back "See you around."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get back to-" Llewis began, before being cut off by the door opening, everyone turning to look at who had dared show up late to the class "Yes young lady, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was told this is my first class?" The young woman said "I'm new. I'm Aly."

Matt turned around, and even with his detachment, he had to admit; she was hot. She stood around five foot nine, with long, platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of skin tight leggings and a long pink top that almost had the appearance of a dress. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of trainers and a dark denim jacket finishing off the outfit she wore on her thin, almost model-like frame, a Gucci handbag over her shoulder. Her facial features matched, giving the girl the appearance of someone who should be on 'America's next top model', not in Mr. Llewis' class.

"Okay, yes, come in, take a seat next to Mr. Smith." Llewis said, gesturing to the seat next to Danny, which the girl moved to, setting her bag down as she sat down, beginning to make small talk.

"Young lady, I don't know how things were done at your last school, but here we do _not_ talk while the lesson is being taught." Llewis said, his face turning almost as red as Danny's shirt.

"Why?" Aly said "Surely, talking about things, which helps us get to know each other, must-"

"Yes, well, while that's fascinating, if you could please stop talking so that I can continue teaching?" Llewis said, clearly becoming more agitated by the second.

"Yes, sorry." She said, ceasing her conversation.

Mr. Llewis began to talk, going on about a physics theory which most teenagers would get very bored with. As he began to write some equations on the whiteboard, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Earthquake!" One of the girls in the class screamed, a panic beginning to ensue.

In the panic, Matt watched as Aly slipped out of the room. A second later, he saw Danny follow.

**...Power Rangers Corona Force...**

"Hey, wait!" Danny yelled, running down the hall after Aly "It's an Earthquake, it's not safe!"

She didn't respond, instead turning a corner, stopping just short of the door to the exit. Danny looked outside and gasped.

Stood out there was a large number of armoured figures, almost humanoid in appearance. However, the heads of the creatures appeared to be almost reptilian in nature. They were wearing black and silver body armour, their blood red eyes and green, scaly hands and feet, complete with razor sharp claws, were the only organic elements visible. In their hands were large rifles, a blade underneath the barrel, a handle in place of the stock of the rifles, looking almost like something out of Gears of War.

"What the hell?" Came a female voice from behind them.

Danny and Aly both turned, seeing the girl in the yellow dress, Jenny and her friend in the black shirt, Matt, were both stood there. After a second, Quinn came round the corner, minus his leather jacket. Apparently, he'd decided it was more exciting out here.

"Right, okay, there's no time to explain this, I was hoping to actually choose the team for this, but there's no time." Aly said, beginning to rummage around in her bag "Those things out there are called Pariahs, and they're part of the Demalor army. I'll explain more after this, I promise, but I need you to help me first."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn asked, cocking an eyebrow, confused.

"I need you guys to help me. I need you to become Power Rangers." Aly said, seeing the looks on the other teens' faces "I know, it sounds farfetched, but trust me."

She pulled four rectangular black and silver devices on wrist straps, each highlighted with different colours, barring one of them, as well as featuring Roman numerals for the numbers two through five. A number of buttons were visible on them, however, the ones which stuck out most was the two buttons, one on either side of each device. She began handing each of them to the four teens; two to Jenny, three to Quinn, four to Matt and five to Danny.

"Just put them on and please, trust me." She said "Just this once. Do as I do and you'll be fine."

Before the others could say anything, she ran outside, facing down a group of the armoured figures. After a second, she raised her right wrist to her chest before extending her arm in front of her, a device identical to the ones she'd given to the other teens visible on her wrist.

"It's morphin' time!" She called, bringing her arm back to her chest, pressing the button on either side of the device before bringing her arms down to her sides.

As she did, a pink light enveloped her. A second later, the light faded, leaving her stood in a body suit with a pink top half and skirt, while the bottom half was black, a gold, six pointed star on her chest. On her waist was a white belt with a silver belt buckle, a numeral for one on it, a black and silver futuristic looking blaster in the holster on the belt. On her feet were pink boots, while her hands were covered with white gloves, a pink band around the top, about one inch down the white material. A second later, her head was covered by a pink helmet with a sculpted silver mouthpiece, a black diamond shaped visor with a gold outline over her eyes.

"Corona one," She said, bringing her left arm across her chest, raising her thumb by her head "Pink Ranger!"

The other four teens stood there for a moment, watching as Aly went into action, fighting a group of four of the Pariahs, ducking down and sweeping her leg under the four creatures, taking them to the floor before picking up one of their own blasters and taking down the next six Pariahs that charged at her.

"Well, I'm not sitting this one out." Quinn said, putting his morpher on his right wrist and bringing it up to his chest, Matt and Jenny doing the same "Ready?"

"Ready!" The other two said, raising their morphers in the same way, before all three of them pushed their right arms forward before bringing them back to their chests, pressing the side buttons as they called "It's morphin time!"

As they did, the three of them were enveloped by glows, gold six pointed stars the same as the one on Aly's costume appearing on their chests as they brought their arms down by their sides.

First, the yellow glow around Jenny disappeared, leaving her in a bodysuit identical to Aly's, only in yellow with a numeral for 'two' on her belt buckle. A second later, the yellow helmet with a silver sculpted mouthpiece and a black upside down triangle shaped visor with a gold outline over her eyes appeared on her head. She brought her left hand across her body, beside her head, putting two fingers up.

"Corona two," She said "Yellow Ranger!"

A second later, the blue glow around Quinn disappeared, leaving him in a bodysuit with a blue upper body with a black lower body, the gold star that had appeared on his chest remaining where it was as part of the costume, as well as a belt and blaster identical to the ones the girls had, albeit with the numeral on the buckle replaced with the one for 'three'. There were blue boots on his feet, his hands featuring gloves in the same style as the girls' with the stripe being blue. An instant later, a blue helmet with a silver sculpted mouthpiece and a black oval shape visor with a gold outline over his eyes appeared on his head. He brought his left hand across his body, beside his head, putting three fingers up.

"Corona three," He said "Blue Ranger!"

Finally, the black glow around Matt disappeared, leaving him in a fully black body suit with the same six pointed golden star shape on his chest, his white belt featuring the same design, the numeral for 'four' being on his belt buckle. The blackness of the costume continued to the boots, only visible due to the material with more of a shine to it, his belt in the same style as the other Rangers', only with a black stripe in place of the respective colour each one of them had. After a second, a black helmet with a silver sculpted mouthpiece and a black upside down trapezium shaped visor with a gold outline over his eyes appeared on his head. He put his left arm across his body, his hand by his head, four fingers up.

"Corona four," He said "Black Ranger!"

The four Rangers paused for a minute, looking down at their costumes in amazement. As they did, there was a sound like a volcano erupting from just outside the building. They turned to look at the source.

Stood there, surrounded by Pariahs, was a large figure, around seven feet tall. It was almost humanoid, barring the wings and horns protruding from it's head like a Ram's, as well as the long, red tail. It wore gold armour over most of it's body, only the green eyes and red tale, spikes going down it, being visible. On the waist of the figure was a long, katana like sword, around four and a half feet long, the blade ending a few feet behind the figure, about half a foot from the ground.

"I am Korulta," The figure spoke in a deep, authoritative masculine voice "I am one of the Generals of the Demalor army. You will surrender now or be destroyed!"

"Think again Korulta!" Aly spoke up, pulling her blaster from her belt and pressing the button on the side, the weapon changing into a broadsword handle, a beam of pink energy coming out before solidifying into a blade "Corona Defender, saber mode!"

Aly charged at Korulta, slashing through half a dozen Pariahs as she went. The other three followed her lead, pulling their own defenders and shifting them into saber mode, defending themselves from strikes from Pariahs, slashing left right and centre were possible, trying to take the creatures down.

Danny stood by the door, watching, his morpher still clutched in his hand. He watched as the other Rangers took down the Pariahs, before charging at Korulta. He stood there, motionless for a second, before pulling his katana and slashing each of them down in succession, sparks flying from their bodies as the blows made impact, taking them to the floor.

"That's it ugly, you're going down!" He finally spoke up, putting his morpher on his right wrist, putting it out in front of him before pulling it back to his body and pressing the two side buttons "It's morphin time!"

As he lowered his arms to his side, a red glow enveloped his body, the six pointed gold star symbol appearing on his chest. A second later, the glow disappeared, leaving him stood there in a bodysuit similar to Quinn's, only with all the blue elements replaced with red ones, right down to the boots and the stripes on his gloves. On his waist was the same style of white belt with a holster containing a Corona Defender, the silver buckle of the belt featuring the numeral for 'five'. An instant later, a red helmet with a stylised sculpted silver mouthpiece and a black visor with a gold outline shaped like an hourglass on its side over his eyes appeared on his head. He moved his left hand into position beside his head, his four fingers and thumb up.

"Corona five, Red Ranger!" He said, before pulling out his defended and shifting it into saber mode, pointing the blade at Korulta "This ends now."

**...**

**Okay, so this was basically about introducing the new rangers. I can confirm one thing; Danny has no interest in leading the team, despite the fact that Aly, Matt and Jenny all want him leading the team. Quinn, on the other hand, does want to lead the team but _no one_ wants him to, so Danny will be very much the reluctant leader, with Aly acting as the second in command. **

**Next Chapter: Danny vs. Korulta and... Danny vs Quinn?**

**Anyway, R&R, please, no flames, and please, let me know which zords you'd like to see the team use.**


	3. Red vs Blue

Danny stood facing down Korulta, the blade of the Corona Defender in his right hand still pointed at the armoured reptilian figure. He'd have to be tactical with this; if he just charged in, he'd be taken down as quickly as the other four Rangers were. After a second, he spun on the spot, a red energy around his left hand. As he finished spinning, the energy elongated, leaving him with a red handled, silver bladed, rapier style sword in his left hand.

"Okay, I like this." He said before charging at Korulta, slashing a pair of Pariahs that tried to block as he went.

As he came within striking of Korulta's katana, Danny jumped into the air, doing a flip over Korulta and spinning on the spot as he landed, slashing Korulta in the back. The armoured warrior staggered forward slightly before turning to face Danny.

"Impressive." He said, his voice taking on more menace than it had before as he added "Shame it won't help you."

Korulta spun on his heel, slashing at Danny with his katana, the strike barely being blocked by the red Ranger. Korulta took a second attempt at making the strike, this time making contact, another slash following it seconds later, taking Danny to the floor.

Danny slowly picked himself up. The other four Rangers were all picking themselves up and regrouping. After a second, Danny pressed a control at the top of the Corona Defender, the crossbar sliding inward as the handle got longer, a slightly wider, hollow section, about three inches long, being formed at the bottom of the handle. As it did, he pressed a control at the top of his Corona saber, the part of the hand guard that joined onto the bottom of the sword's handle folding out, making the hand guard one, long strip. He took the two blades, putting the newly formed hilt of the Corona saber and inserting it into the hollow section of the Corona Defender.

"Defender lance!" He said, spinning the newly formed double bladed weapon in his hands "Corona strike!"

As he spoke, he charged at Korulta, his weapon held behind him in his left hand. As he got within striking distance, he ducked under Korulta's slash across, coming back up with a twisting strike with his own blade, staggering the Demalor General badly.

"This isn't over." Korulta said, before disappearing in what looked like a mass of burning lightning.

"That is what you call kicking your butt." Danny said, detaching his Corona Saber from his Corona Defender, the saber disappearing in the same manner which it had appeared in as the defender reverted to blaster mode and he put it back into his holster, moving over to the other four Rangers "You all okay?"

"I could've dealt with him." Quinn said, picking himself up and dusting himself down.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that getting the crap kicked out of you in seconds was _exactly_ what you planned." Danny said "What were you planning to do, play dead until he died of laughter at your bad acting?"

"Shut up!" Quinn growled "Or I'll show you how capable I am."

"Bring it on, blue boy." Danny said, Quinn charging at him.

The two rangers began exchanging blows, each one matching the other with the appropriate block. Neither of them were getting anywhere near gaining an edge. After a moment, Quinn blindsided Danny with a left hook, knocking the red Ranger to the floor.

"And stay down. It's where you belong." Quinn said "So, whose going to be leading us, hmm? I nominate me. After all, I just beat the _mighty_ red Ranger."

"No, you pulled a sucker punch." Jenny said, helping Danny up "That doesn't show that you'd be a good leader, it shows that you're barely better than the bad guys."

"You know what, I can't be bothered with this." Quinn said, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Well, right now, there are more important things to do." Aly said, reaching for the buckle on her belt "Everyone hold on."

As she finished speaking, she pressed a button on the top and a button on the bottom of her belt buckle. As she did, all five Rangers were enveloped in beams of light, the same as their respective colours, before the beams shot up into the sky and streaked off, taking the Rangers with them.

**...Power Rangers Corona Force...**

As the energy beams dissipated, the Rangers, barring Aly, all staggered for a moment, slightly disoriented. After a moment, their respective visions began to clear back up, all of them seeing the image of Aly removing her helmet and shaking her long blonde hair, with it falling into a light, wavy style as she set her helmet down on what looked like a blue and silver metallic console beside her.

"I am so sorry about that." She said, turning to them, a look of genuine concern about that "Don't worry, you get used to the teleporting, I would've given you more warning, but, simply put, if, sorry, what's your name?"

"Quinn." Quinn answered, the question having clearly been directed at him.

"Right, if Quinn had got too far away, the teleportation wouldn't have locked him in too." She said "It's all a bit technical."

"Not really, it's a simple case of matter to energy conversion, which then transmits over a vast distance before the energy patterns revert back to their materialistic forms, right?" Matt said, seeing the other four Rangers looking at him, with all of them probably having a look akin to Aly's one of absolute shock "What? It's basic quantum physics. Anyone whose read Dr. Cranston's book on interdimensional quantum theories would understand it."

"Yeah, Matt, I don't know about everyone else, but you lost me at 'matter to energy conversion,' and I'm not exactly stupid." Danny said, removing his helmet and putting it down beside Aly's before finally noticing their surroundings "Hold on... we're not in Kansas anymore, are we, Toto?"

"Toto?" Aly questioned, cocking an eyebrow, then adding with a smile "Sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I don't get all these references."

Danny went to answer before he began putting things together. Weird, inhumanly hot girl shows up at school, followed by crazy, alien monsters. Hot girl gives four other teens devices to morph into Power Rangers then morphs into one herself. Then, after alien monsters get their butts handed to them by a certain red Ranger with aspirations to become an actor and singer, hot girl activates a device to teleport them to a place that, for lack of a better term, looked like it could've been pulled off of the star ship _Enterprise._ Then girl doesn't get a Wizard of Oz reference, one of the most widely known references, at that.

"Hold on, where exactly are you from?" Danny said "Something tells me your description you gave me in class of 'out of town' meant a little further than a few miles up the road."

"Very perceptive of you." Aly said, smiling "My full name is Niral N'appagi of the Royal house of Patah, but Aly was a nickname given to me by my older brother, the previous red Ranger, no less. Officially, I suppose you could call him the 'king' of our world, given our parents' deaths at the hand of Sata, ruler of the Demalors, shortly before he took over our world. This ship, the Corona Megacruiser, was one of the few to escape, and we kept fighting the war, using these morphers, acquired in a trade with a being from a planet called Eltar."

"Wait, what?" Jenny said, speaking up, having removed her helmet and set it down, her hair a bit more messy than Aly's "You're saying you're some alien princess? That's a bit Star Wars, isn't it?"

"She's not going to get the reference, Jenny." Quinn said, his helmet also having been removed but being under his arm instead of set down, unlike the now removed helmets of the other four Rangers "You know, the whole _alien_ bit of it? "

"Yes, I heard that bit, but _everyone's_ seen Star Wars." Jenny replied, turning to Aly "Right?"

"Star Wars, is that some kind of historical record of a conflict?" Aly asked, getting a gobsmacked look from Jenny "As I said, I'm not, as you'd put it, from around here."

By this stage, Matt looked like he was ready to burst with excitement. Being something of a geek, a real life alien princess being put in front of him was causing him to look like something akin to a small child at Christmas.

"Wait, so we're on a real alien space ship?" He asked Aly, apparently requiring confirmation before he did finally burst, getting a nod in response "Oh my god, how does it run? What kind of fuel does it use? What kind of-"

"We can talk about that stuff later." Danny cut him off, getting a thankful look from Aly "So, tell us about these Demalors."

"They are the most foul creatures in the universe, the Demalor empire." Aly said, her expression growing cold "Many of them, like the Pariahs and Korulta, who you met earlier, are reptilian in nature. However, they don't all look it; there are some who have perfectly ordinary appearances like our own. They're a race that evolution's designed to adapt to survive, and genetic engineering has allowed to speed that adaptation up."

"So they're mutant super lizards, great." Quinn said "I'm sorry, isn't that the plot of the new Spider-man movie?"

Danny looked at him for a second, a smirk on his face. It was hard to imagine Quinn queuing up to go and see the new Spider-man movie, though it was an entertaining image, picturing him in a Spider-man outfit, standing in line at the cinema.

"I _hate_ lizards." Jenny said, turning to Matt "Remember when we were kids and you showed me your pet iguana? How I reacted?"

"You tried to kill him..." Matt said quietly, his voice trailing off.

"Sounds like you're perfect for this then." Danny said, chuckling.

"This is no laughing matter!" Aly said, all semblance of her apparently happy go lucky personality that had been there initially totally gone "If the Demalors are here, they won't rest until they've conquered this world and enslaved it's people. Or until both are totally annihilated from the universe."

"I've got to disagree; if you can't find time for fun and humour, you may as well give up fighting anyway." Danny said "Sure, get serious when you have to, but if you stay serious all the time? You may as well be dead."

Aly stood there for a moment, speechless. After a second, she finally smiled, apparently deciding to take his advice.

"Okay then, what would you recommend doing then?" She said "What does Daniel Smith do when he's trying to relax?"

"I don't know, perform?" Danny replied "Or, hey, there's the new Ghost Rider movie out. I'm a bit of a fan."

"Geek..." Quinn muttered to himself, earning a glare from Jenny "What? Just voicing my opinion."

"No one asked for it." She hissed at him.

"Anyway..." Matt said, apparently trying to redirect the conversation "What do we do now?"

"I vote we unwind." Danny said, grinning "And as the guy who kicked Korulta's butt, I get the deciding vote."

"There's still one other matter." Quinn said "Whose going to be the leader?"

He stood there, apparently expecting all eyes to be on him, given his status as captain of the football, baseball and basketball teams. Of course, this wasn't any of those. So all eyes were on Danny. He looked around for a moment before turning back to face them and pointing at himself.

"You guys want _me_ to be the leader?" He asked, his voice conveying how surprised he was at the idea "Hey, Aly's the one who put the team together, surely she should be our leader?"

"I'm not the leader type." She said, smiling at him "Besides, you're a good person, and you proved you can handle yourself in a fight. You should be the leader."

"If he doesn't want to do it, I'll-" Quinn began, getting another glare from Jenny "What? I was just going to volunteer to get him out of a jam."

"I agree with the rest of them, Danny, you should be the leader." Matt said "You're the best, most logical choice."

"Besides, from what I know, the red Ranger is _always_ the leader." Jenny said, grinning at Danny.

"Okay, fine, you've roped me into it." He said, grinning and adding "And as my first official act, I-"

As he began to speak, the lights dimmed, a red light beginning to flash, a sharp ringing sound filling the corridor. The four new Rangers turned to look at Aly.

"It's an emergency alert." She said, moving over to the terminal the helmets were set down on, pressing a few commands "It's the Demalors, they're attacking Angel Grove."

"Okay then, let's get down there." Danny said, grabbing his helmet from on top of the console and putting it back on as the other Rangers, sans Aly, all did the same.

"Hold on, I just need to do one more thing." Aly said, pressing a few more commands before grabbing her own helmet and putting it back on her own head, "Done, let's go."

"Okay then, let's do it." Danny said, pressing the buttons on his belt to activate the teleportation mechanism, all five Rangers being enveloped in energy beams of their respective colours which shot up and began transporting the Rangers back to the city.

**...**

**Okay, so, here's chapter three, with the team beginning to get comfortable with each other. Yes, Korulta's last comment to Danny will be expanded upon, as will the all too apparent rivalry between Danny and Quinn. **

**And yes, the comment about Dr. Cranston was a not so subtle reference to Billy, the Blue Ranger from MMPR. I know, he left to be on another planet, but I figure, he could've come back in the decade and a half (approximately) interim, during which time he got a doctorate in physics and published several quantum theory books, including the one Matt references in this chapter. I decided it was about time an explanation of how the teleportation works was given.**

**Also, I won't say that the being from Eltar _was_ Zordon, but I won't say it _wasn't_ either, I'll leave it up to you as the reader to decide if it was or not.**

**The zords are picked in case I don't get any opinions on what zord people would like to see revamped, and will be used in the chapter if I've heard nothing by the sixth. R&R, please, no flames.**


	4. Corona Zords, online

**Right, so, here come the zords. However, this chapter will only be introducing the zords, **_**not**_** the megazord. Oh, and sorry it took so long :)**

…**.**

When the five Rangers reached the city, they looked around. There was no sign of the Pariahs or any other Demalors. The place was just deserted. After a moment, a blast of orange energy shot between Matt and Jenny's heads, causing the five rangers to spin on their heels.

Stood there was a group of two dozen Pariahs. Stood in the centre of them was an almost Humanoid figure wearing black armour, a pair of swords on it's back. The only visible organic elements on it's body was it's razor sharp claws, the white, bone like protrusions along the hands and the neck, as well as on top of the iguana like head, with yellow, razor sharp teeth protruding from the mouth and bright red eyes, highlighted by the dark green scales over all the visible parts of it's body.

"I am Reptilor!" It said simply, the voice double barrelled and deep, with a cold, calculating tone to it "I am your destruction!"

"Ooh, we're so scared." Quinn said sarcastically, the other four Rangers looking at him "What? With a name like 'Reptilor,' he can't be all that."

As if in response to his statement, Reptilor raised his hand, a blast of orange energy emanating from it and hitting Quinn square in the chest, taking him to the floor. A second later, Reptilor seemingly blurred out of existence before blurring back in behind Jenny and Matt, his swords drawn, slashing both of them across the back before doing the same to Danny and Aly.

"What the hell was that?" Jenny said as the five Rangers picked themselves up.

"Not all Demalors are as mundane as the Pariahs." Reptilor said, disappearing then re-appearing back with the Pariahs "Some of us possess certain _abilities."_

"Well, abilities or not, you won't handle this!" Danny said, pulling his Corona Defender with his right hand and shifting it into saber mode, before his Corona Saber formed in his left hand "Defender Lance-"

"Not so fast!" Reptilor cut him off, blasting Danny in the chest with the same beam of energy "I'm _much_ smarter than Korulta, you won't get me with the same trick."

"What about this one then." Aly said, a beam of pink energy forming in her right hand before solidifying into a silver coloured bow with pink highlights "Corona bow!"

"And this!" Quinn said, following her lead, a long blue beam of energy forming in his left hand before forming a long, collapsible, blue staff with a silver part at the bottom end which resembled a blaster barrel "Corona Staff!"

Quinn charged at Reptilor, taking a few strikes at Pariahs with his staff as he went, before taking a swing at Reptilor, having the hit blocked by one of the Demalor's two swords. After a moment, he backed up, before pulling his Corona Defender, shifting it into saber mode before attaching it to the top end of the staff, tossing it in the air, catching it with his right hand and spinning it before stopping with the weapon held under his arm, the blade visible behind him.

"Defender Spear!" He said, bringing the weapon back in front of him, holding it in both hands, the blade pointing at Reptilor "Ready for this, ugly?"

Quinn didn't wait for a response, charging the Demalor once more, spinning his spear as he came within range, hitting Reptilor in the chest, knocking him back. Quinn continued his attack, using the relatively long range of the weapon as he spun, flipped and swung at the Demalor.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Matt were taking down Pariahs with their Corona Defenders, shooting and slashing the creatures. They might not have been using their unique weapons the same way as the other three Rangers were, but they were still easily taking down the foot soldiers.

As Reptilor staggered back from Quinn's attack, Danny and Aly stood facing him. After a second, Danny handed Aly his Corona Saber. She took the sword, putting it in position with her bow where an arrow would normally go.

"Corona Bow, Saber Arrow Attack!" She called, pulling the Sword back before releasing, the sword glowing red and pink, flying at Reptilor, striking him in the chest and taking him down, a massive explosion erupting from his body as he hit the ground, the Corona Saber disappearing in the same red energy it had appeared in.

The five Rangers re-grouped, all of their Corona Defenders back in their holsters. Quinn's smirk was, as far as Danny was concerned, doubtlessly there beneath the helmet. But hell , they'd earned it. At least, it looked that way.

Behind the Rangers, there was a large rumbling sound. They turned to face it's source. As they did, Danny, Quinn, Matt and Jenny gasped. Reptilor was stood there, rapidly growing. After about ten seconds, the creature before them stood, it's armour cracked and even shattered in places, spikes protruding from the sections that had broken away, at around fifty metres tall.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn asked, sounding confused.

"It's an ability some of the Demalors evolved." Aly replied "If they suffer mortal injuries, at least the first time, their bodies can regenerate. They grown like that because of the rate of cellular regeneration."

"Suggestions?" Danny said, looking at her.

"One." Aly said, pressing two fingers to the side of her helmet and calling "Corona zords, online!"

There was a low rumbling. After a second, four large masses. appeared in the horizon. The first was a large blue sphinx, pulling behind it what appeared to be a pink totem with a single, large cannon on top of it, protruding from a unicorn's mouth, and a second, yellow totem, with what looked like 3, vicious looking snake heads on top of it, cannons coming out of the mouths of the two smaller heads.

Behind the three zords was a fourth, black zord, with green highlights, appearing to be a large minotaur, carrying a pair of large axes. Finally, a large, red bird-like zord flew overhead, appearing somewhat like a phoenix.

"Okay, let's do this." Danny said, jumping up to his zord, as the other four did the same "Quinn, pull Aly and Jenny into position so they can use those cannons. Matt, use those axes and try to inflict some damage to that thing!"

"Okay then, we'll try it your way..." Quinn grumbled, pressing some controls, moving his, Aly and Jenny's zords into position "You've got a shot, girls. Try not to miss."

"Are you always this arrogant?" Aly said into the communications interface "Pegasus cannon, firing."

"Hydra cannons, firing." Jenny chimed in, before adding "And yes, he is, unfortunately."

The three cannons fired large blasts, all hitting the creature. As they did, the minotaur began to advance on the creature, swinging both of it's axes into the beast.

"Okay, coming in on attack run!" Danny said "Matt, hold it in place."

"You've got it." Matt replied, manoeuvring the minotaur behind the creature before having it grab the creature "Take your shot, Danny! I don't know how long I can hold it!"

"No problem." Danny said, pressing a control on his console "Red phoenix power dive!"

The phoenix shot up into a higher altitude, entering upper orbit, before redirecting, heading on a collision course with the creature. As it descended through the atmosphere, it slowly burst into flames, accelerating more by the second.

"And... Release it, now!" Danny said, Matt complying, the minotaur getting clear just before the phoenix ran the creature through, taking it down before it exploded "Now _that_ is what I call a hot entrance!"

"That was terrible..." Quinn muttered, as the five zords all moved into a group formation and began heading back to the base.

...

The five rangers walked into the base, back in their civilian clothes. Matt and Danny were joking around, while Jenny was trying, very much in vain, to explain the fashion elements she could adapt from the Ranger suits to Aly. Quinn, however, was simply scowling; he wasn't used to not being centre of attention.

"I don't get how you guys can joke around like this!" He finally spoke up "Those guys weren't exactly easily taken down."

"They were in the zords, mate." Danny replied "Seriously, lighten up. Just because you're not the centre of attention, doesn't mean-"

"It's not about that!" Quinn snapped "I mean, I'm not a _fan_ of that bit, but I'm more concerned that we've got a leader whose so cocky, he'll get us all killed!"

"And you'd do better?" Danny said "Seriously, Quinn, I get it, I bruised your ego earlier. You bruised mine right back. Just, let's put the past in the past and get on. There are more important things than you and me."

Danny stretched out a hand, which Quinn looked at. The other three rangers stood there, watching the red and blue rangers standoff. Finally, Quinn took the hand and shook it, though the scowl remained.

"We'll _try_ things your way." He said, his tone betraying how unhappy he was with it "But if you mess up, _I'm_ taking charge. I'm captain of the football team, after all."

"And I'm sure that would make you a _great_ leader." Jenny cut in as she stepped up beside Danny "Seriously, Quinn, drop the bravado for five minutes. Danny did a good job today."

"Yeah, come on man, he did good." Matt said, joining Danny and Jenny "Cut him some slack. All you do is pick on everyone; I've been on the receiving end of it since we were kids. Well, I'm done with that. You want to stay on this team, you start respecting it, or we'll kick you off of it. Isn't that right, Danny?"

Danny stood there, gobsmacked. He was surprised that they'd stick up for him like that. They didn't really have any reason to; he'd got lucky, that was all. As he considered what to say next, Aly stepped forward.

"Quinn's right, partly. The Demalors won't be leaving, not now they know there's something for them to battle here." She said "Danny, you're the red ranger, you're our leader. That's not going to change as far as this team's concerned. You just need to stop flying by the crotch of your pants."

"Seat." Jenny corrected.

"Right, the crotch of your seat." Aly said "I studied Earth slang before showing up at the school."

"We'll work on it." Jenny said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well then, one thing for it, team. Hands in." Danny said, putting his left hand in the middle, Matt, Jenny and Aly doing the same, the group looking over to Quinn "Come on blue boy. You're on this team too."

Quinn scowled for a moment before walking over and putting his hand in.

"_Don't_ call me blue boy!" Quinn said to Danny, with what almost looked like a grin.

"Okay, on three. Three!" Danny said, before the five threw their hands up in the air, yelling "Go, go, Power Rangers!"

**...**

**Right, so there we go, the Corona zords have been introduced, and yes, they're based on the Zeo zords, with some of the Zords' reformat also including a change of the creature they're based on i.e. the bull zord becoming a minotaur zord. Also, I'll confirm now, the unique weapons for Jenny and Matt are an axe and a shield, respectively. How they combine with their Corona Defenders into their Defender weapons, I'll leave as a surprise for now. R&R, please, no flames. B.**


	5. Mirror's Edge

Matt sat in the computer suite at the school. He had been working on a new system for him and the other rangers to use. Of course, he'd have to upload the designs into the ship's computer to begin development, but first, he had to work out the issues. The primary concern was the final integration of component five, the one that belonged to Danny.

As he finished his latest attempt at integrating the component, once again being met with failure, he heard the door open and close behind him. He quickly minimised the application, before looking up, seeing Danny stood there.

"Hey mate, what's going on?" Danny asked, walking round the desk so he could see the screen, looking at it as Matt brought the programme back up "Why are you looking at the zords?"

"Nothing, just a modification." Matt said, pushing his glasses up his nose "Technically, it's something they're _designed_ to do, but the process Aly used to bring them online totally wiped out the systems they use to do it. So, I'm trying to re-implement it."

"So you're fixing something Aly broke?" Danny asked, before both their morphers beeped, Danny pressing the communication control on his "What's up?"

"Danny, there's a group of Pariahs attacking the city." Aly's voice came through the communicator "Jenny's working on some kind of assignment and Quinn said something about training. I haven't got in touch with Matt yet."

"He's with me." Danny said, as Matt logged out of the computer and stood up "Use the teleportation system to get us there and then come yourself."

"On it." Aly said, moments before Danny was enveloped in red energy as Matt was enveloped in black energy and they shot upwards.

...

Danny and Matt stepped forward out of the energy beams they were enveloped in, before Aly appeared to Danny's left on the other side of him. In front of them was a large group of Pariahs, around one and a half dozen of them.

"Okay, that's a lot of ugly." Danny said, with half a smirk before running forward, kicking one of the Pariahs in the chest before spinning and kicking another in the head while Aly and Matt both began fighting one of the Pariahs each "Okay, so how are you guys doing?"

"I've done better." Aly said, ducking as one of the Pariahs swung it's weapon at her head "Matt?"

"I've had much more productive aft-" Matt began, before being kneed in the gut, winding him and taking him to the floor, before a blue blast hit his assailant in the chest, causing him to look up "Quinn! Jenny!"

"Nice of you to join us." Danny said to Quinn, who was already morphed and holding his Corona Defender in his left hand as the already morphed Jenny helped Matt up, Matt and Aly taking positions to his right and left, respectively "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Mat and Aly said in unison, being joined by Danny as they yelled "It's morphin' time!"

Aly was enveloped in pink energy, having it dissipate, leaving her in her ranger suit before her helmet appeared. She put her right thumb up by the left side of her head

"Corona one, pink ranger!"

Next, Matt was enveloped in black energy, being left in his ranger costume before his helmet appeared. He put his four fingers up on his right hand by the left side of his head.

"Corona four, black ranger!"

Finally, Danny's morph sequence completed. He put his right hand up, palm opened, by the left side of his head.

"Corona five, red ranger!" He called as Quinn and Jenny joined the group, all five calling as they pulled their weapons from their holsters "Corona defenders!"

The five rangers all began firing blasts, taking down Pariah after Pariah. As they cleared out what must have been the fiftieth in total, there was a shrieking sound behind them. They spun on their heels, being met with another two dozen Pariahs stood with a large creature, with thick arms, ending in three, sword like claws on each hand, talons on the feet, and a long beaked head. Covering most of it was shining, silver armour, a long, spiked tail trailing behind it.

"Whose the winner of the ugly contest?" Quinn said, stepping forward, before Danny took two steps forward of his own, holding his Corona Defender, now in sabre mode, in front of Quinn to block him.

"I'm Tirrorbite," The creature spoke, it's red eyes slowly starting to glow "and I am your destruction rangers!"

"We'll see about that." Danny said, combining his defender and his Corona Sabre "Defender Lance!"

"Defender spear!" Quinn said, following suit with his own weapons "You ready to take this clown, red?"

"Let's do it, blue boy!" Danny said, charging at Tirrorbite, Quinn following suit.

The two rangers charged the creature, Danny swinging at it from the left while Quinn swung at it from the right. As they did, the creature ducked below each of their strikes before rising up and slashing both of them with it's claws, sending them to the floor. It stood over the two, it's eyes glowing more heavily.

"Mirror, mirror, in my eye," The creature said, before firing beams at Quinn, and then Danny, causing both of them to vanish, the creature turning to face the remaining rangers, revealing Danny and Quinn both being shown in the reflective centrepiece of the creature's chest plate, both of them now de-morphed "I will make the rangers _die!"_

Jenny and Matt both stepped back. Aly, however, simply had her bow appear in a flash of pink energy in her hands. She began taking shots at the creature.

"Give them back!" She yelled, firing bolts of energy from the bow rapidly "Now!"

"No, pink ranger." Tirrorbite said, it's eyes glowing again "But you're welcome to join them!"

With that, the creature fired another blast of energy from it's eyes, this time hitting Aly square in the chest, causing her to vanish. A second later, she appeared in the creature's chest piece with Danny and Quinn.

"We've got to get out of here." Jenny said, Matt just standing there "Matty! Let's go!"

She didn't wait for a reply, instead pressing the button on the top of her belt buckle, causing them both to be teleported back to the ship.

...

Matt and Jenny both walked into the lab on the ship, Jenny placing her helmet down on one of the work surfaces while Matt hurled his across the room. Jenny looked at it for a moment before looking to Matt.

"What's that all about?" She asked, as he moved to the computer system, beginning to work on something "Matty?"

"I should've done something! I should be more like Danny, or Quinn!" He said, slamming his fists down on the console "Why won't it work?!"

"Matty, calm down." She said, putting her left hand on his right "You're the smartest guy I know. Whatever the problem is, you'll figure it out."

"I've been trying to. It just won't work." Matt said, brushing her hand off "There's no way to finish the combination coding."

"Combination coding?" She said, cocking an eyebrow "The others have been kidnapped and you're worried about combining something?"

"It's important. This coding will let us combine the zords, the weapons, virtually everything." He replied, punching in commands and being met with failure again "Damn it!"

"Matt, try worrying less about that and more about the immediate problem." She said, smiling kindly at him "Like the fact that the others are trapped in a mirror."

Matt looked up at her, grinning. After a second, he punched in some commands, the screen flashing up green. He jumped up and kissed her on the cheek, grinning.

"Jenny, you're a genius. Now, let's go get the others." He said, before placing his hand on his belt and calling "Back to action!"

...

Matt and Jenny both appeared in front of Tirrorbite, brandishing their Corona Defenders in saber mode. After a moment, a black circle of energy appeared on Matt's other hand, solidifying into a round, black and silver shield. Meanwhile, a yellow beam appeared in Jenny's other hand, solidifying into a silver and yellow battleaxe, with what looked like a blaster barrel on the bottom of the handle.

"Corona axe!" Jenny called, brandishing her axe before charging Tirrorbite with the sword and the axe, being hit in the chest with the same red beams that had got the other three rangers before her.

"Jenny!" Matt yelled, before putting his shield in front of him "Corona four, black ranger; sword and shield mode!"

"You think that's going to help you, black ranger?" The creature said, firing it's energy beams at Matt, only to have them blocked by the shield as Matt began charging at the creature "What?!"

"Rule one of shields, they block things." Matt said, before placing his shield on the front of his Corona Defender "Defender Saber!"

Matt charged at the creature, slashing across it's chest, causing the chest piece to crack. As it did, the other four teens burst out of it's chest, landing on the floor before standing up, just in time to watch the creature explode into a mass of flames. Matt turned to face the other four.

"Why do I think I know what's coming here?" He said, turning back to face where the creature was, just in time to see it grow to massive proportions "Oh, man..."

"You jinxed it mate." Danny said with a wry grin, before bringing his morpher up to his chest "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The other three chirped in, before the four of them called "It's morphin' time!"

In a flash, the four rangers stood beside Matt, all fully morphed. They all stood in a line before putting their left hands beside their heads, with the number of fingers up to match their ranger designations.

"Corona one, pink ranger!"

"Corona two, yellow ranger!"

"Corona three, blue ranger!"

"Corona four, black ranger!"

"Corona five, red ranger!"

"Okay, let's do this guys." Danny said, raising his wrist in front of his mouthpiece "Corona zords, online!"

There was a low rumbling as the zords came over the horizon. The rangers all leapt up into the cockpits of their respective zords, taking the controls.

"Unicorn totem, online." Aly said, as she keyed in controls.

"Hydra totem, ready to rock." Jenny said, pressing a few buttons and firing blasts at the creature.

"Sphix zord, rumble ready." Quinn said, pressing a control to release the ties connecting the sphix to the two totems.

"Minotaur zord, active." Matt said, making the minotaur spin it's axes around.

"Phoenix zord, fired up." Danny said "Let's take this guy down."

The sphinx charged Tirrorbite, jumping with it's vicious gold teeth bared, only to be swatted away like a bug, while the blasts from the two totems only seemed to give the creature the mildest of effects. After a moment, the minotaur approached, taking a swing with it's axes, only to have the strike blocked by the creature's tail, before being smacked down to the ground. The phoenix began an approach from above, dive bombing, only to be caught and thrown to the ground.

"Damn it!" Danny said, slamming his fists down on his console "Nothing's working. Matt, how'd you get on with what you were working on."

"It's finished." Matt said, pressing a few controls in front of him "But it's untested."

"Oh well, do it." Danny said "What've you got in mind?"

"This." Matt said, pressing a control above him "Corona Megazord, transformation sequence!"

The two totems both moved into position, the Unicorn on the left and the Hydra on the right. Behind them, the Minotaur came running up, bending over so it was on all fours, before it's arms joined onto it's legs, jumping up, the heads of the totems going forward to become knees as the minotaur attached, the head making a belt buckle. The sphinx came running behind the legs and waist that had been formed, jumping up as it's back half separated into a pair of black, triangular shoulder pads, the back legs rotating 90 degrees to become arms, hands coming out of the bottoms of the paws, as the front legs folded back, the newly created torso attaching to the legs, a black head with a silver face, large, green eyes on it, popping out of the top as the formation completed.

"Corona megazord," Matt said, from his position to the left of an empty space where a fifth seat could go, Jenny to his left, with Quinn and Aly to the right of the empty space "mode A complete!"

The megazord shaped up into a fighting stance, the claws from the sphinx coming down over the knuckles of the mech. It began to advance on Tirrorbite, slashing across the creature's chest with the claws on it's knuckles. The creature staggered back, it's armour cracked. After a second, it advanced on the megazord, slashing at it with it's own claws, staggering the megazord.

"Danny, we could use some help up here!" Aly said.

"Everything's dead." Danny's reply came "You guys are going to have to do it yourselves."

"Not a problem." Matt said, keying in a few commands "Corona megazord axes, tornado strike!"

The megazord pulled the twin axes that the minotaur used from their position on the mech's waist, taking one in either hand. It jumped in the air, beginning to spin, with it's arms outstretched, a whirlwind of sharp metal impacting Tirrorbite, causing him to fall backwards before exploding, the megazord slowing to a stop and lowering it's arms to it's side, the axes still in hand.

...

Matt sat in his room, working on an assignment for class. He'd been so caught up in finishing the megazord coding that he'd forgot it was due in the next day. It wasn't a problem, just an inconvenience. Good thing he was a science whiz.

As he completed a paragraph on evolution theory, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He spun his chair around, facing the door.

"Come on in." He said, being surprised at what he saw "Jenny, Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Study break." Danny said, tossing the basketball he was holding at Matt, causing him to catch it clumsily, nearly falling out of his chair in the process "You did good out there today, figured you could use some fun."

"I don't know, the hoop out the front gets used more by my sister than me." Matt replied, tossing the ball back, Danny catching it effortlessly "How come you can do that and I can't?"

"How come you can programme the zords to combine like that and I can't?" Danny replied with a smirk "Come on, you earned it, take a break."

"I didn't figure it out." Matt said, turning and grinning "Jenny did?"

"I'm still confused on how you think that." She said, stepping forward with an eyebrow cocked "What do you mean I figured it out?"

"Mirrors." Matt replied, finally "I was trying to complete the coding. That was the wrong way to do it. I just had to mirror it. When you told me the others were trapped in a mirror, it clicked."

Danny and Jenny stood t here for a moment, looking gobsmacked. After a second, Danny started laughing, Jenny joining in a second later.

"What?" Matt asked, confused "Guys, what?"

"Nothing. Come on, Einstein, let's go shoot some hoops. Not taking no for an answer, so do the smart thing, just go with it, have fun." Danny said, Jenny walking out, Danny beginning to follow before turning back with a grin and gesturing after her "Speaking of doing the smart thing..."

"What?" Matt said, standing up "Jenny? No, she's just a friend."

"You smart lads are really dumb at times, aren't you?" Danny said, chuckling for a second before tossing the ball at Matt, this time having it caught "Race you downstairs!"

Danny didn't wait for a reply, running out of the room, leaving Matt stood there for a second, holding the ball, a confused expression on his face before deciding to just go and actually enjoy himself for once. Afterall, Danny was right.

He did deserve a break.

**...**

**Okay, so here's the latest chapter. This one had a much shorter production cycle than the previous, but no less thought into it. In terms of the ending, I decided to start thinking more into the interpersonal relationships. Take it as you will. R&R, please, no flames.**


	6. Nightmare in Green Part One

Aly sat in her room onboard the cruiser, wearing a pink t-shirt with jeans and converse. She didn't seem to do a whole lot besides that since arriving on Earth; aside from the other rangers, she didn't really know anyone at school, and she didn't want to bother them by pestering them to spend time with her all the time. So, she spent her time alone.

It wasn't like there was _nothing_ to do; she could keep an eye on things through the ship's sensors, make sure there wasn't any problems with the Demalors. Not exactly how she'd _expected_ to be spending her time eighteen years after her brother had had the morphers created, but it wasn't the worst way to spend her time. At least she could get her work done.

She picked up the thick, hard back book she'd been given not long after meeting the others by Danny; 'the complete anthology of Sherlock Holmes.' It was a lot better than the book Jenny had suggested, something about the colour grey, which had made even _less_ sense than the one Danny had given her. Besides, it kept her entertained, even if it didn't make sense.

She flicked through the pages before coming back to where she'd left it, something about a waterfall. What was it with Humans and water? Why did they find it so fascinating? Granted, most of their bodies were made out of it, but that should have hampered their curiosity, surely?

As she pondered the trail of thought, her morpher beeped. She didn't hesitate, pressing the button to engage the communication function.

"Go ahead." She said, her tone one of absolute calm.

"Ali, I need to see you, urgently." Jenny's voice came down the comm. line "Please, this is important."

"On my way." Aly said, clicking the line off before pressing the control to engage teleportation, appearing outside Jenny's house, knocking on the door only for it to be answered by Jenny, wearing a yellow dress with heels, a huge smile on her face "What's the matter? You said it was important?"

"It is, it is." Jenny said, grabbing Ali's arm and pulling her inside "Follow me."

Jenny half led, half dragged, Aly through the house, until they reached the kitchen. A young caucasian man about their age with short, cropped blonde hair wearing a green shirt, black combat trousers and gold trainers, stood there. Jenny beamed, looking between the two of them.

"Mike, this is the girl I was telling you about." She said, still smiling as she turned to face Aly "Aly, this is my friend Mike. He moved to town fairly recently too. Not as recently as you and Danny, but, well, yeah."

"Right..." Aly said, beginning to turn to leave "Nice meeting you. I'll see you later."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jenny said, running around and stopping Aly "Aly, this is what _normal_ people call a set up. I'll leave you two to it."

Jenny ran out of the room, leaving Aly alone with Mike. The guy looked slightly embarrassed, and Aly wasn't _totally_ clueless as to why. Still, she wasn't exactly one to leave people feeling like that. She had to at least help him deal with that.

...

Danny pulled up to Jenny's house in his red Mazda, getting out and tossing his black leather jacket on the driver's seat. The two of them had a chemistry project due in the next day, and since Quinn had decided to work with Aly, and Matt was working with a guy he knew from chemistry club, it was left to Danny to partner up with Jenny. He was half glad of it; if he'd been stuck with Quinn, they'd probably have killed each other, with Matt he'd not have kept up and with Aly, well, he wasn't too sure exactly what was...

His thoughts trailed off as he reached the door, having it opened to a bemused and slightly panicked Jenny.

"What's up?" He asked, pushing through her slightly "Something wrong?"

"Danny, what?" She asked, her tone panicky "What are you doing here?"

"The project?" He said, looking around "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing, just, uhm..." Jenny said, flustered "I'll be right back."

Jenny half sprinted through to the room Danny knew to be the kitchen, as quickly as she could in her heels. As she reached the door, Danny came storming out, pushing past her. A second later, Aly and Mike both came walking out, as the sound of Danny's car's engine being turned on could be heard, before it faded away.

"What's up with him?" Mike asked, looking between the two girls.

"I don't know." Aly replied "That is strange."

"You really are from another planet..." Jenny muttered to herself.

...

Korulta stood on the bridge of the Demalor ship, watching the sight on the viewer. It was _amusing_ to see the red ranger so agitated. Humans were absolutely pathetic, so emotional. It was a trait so many species shared... it was amusing. Still, maybe there were ways this situation could be worked to his advantage.

Especially with the _item_ that had been stored onboard. He'd need an operator for it, of course, but the item, or weapon, as it was better described, would certainly throw the rangers through a loop. He had an idea of who might be a good candidate for the item.

"Show me the inside of that dwelling." He said, the image fading to the pink and yellow rangers, along with the Human boy "Him. Bring him to me."

...

Mike stood between Jenny and Aly, looking between the two of them. They still hadn't answered his question about why the other guy had walked in and then stormed out just at the sight of him and Aly having a conversation. Clearly there was something going on there, and that was fine; he hadn't asked to be set up, Jenny had just _decided_ that was a good idea.

"Look, if I'm stepping on any toes, I'll go." He said, looking between the two of them "It was nice meeting you, Aly."

He didn't wait for a reply before walking out. He was glad he only lived a couple of blocks away; it was walking distance, easily. As he began to walk out of the area, a breeze ran through the area, before a dozen of creatures in dull, metallic armour carrying some kind of rifle with razor sharp blades on the bottom appeared around him, causing him to fall to the floor in shock.

He began to try to edge away from the main group of creatures, picking himself up and beginning to run back towards the house, only to be blocked by two more of the creatures, being knocked back to the floor. The creatures grabbed him and picked him up, before they were enveloped in a crackling energy field and vanished, taking him along for the ride.

...

Korulta walked into the lab. The form of the Human boy was on the table in the centre of the room, unconscious and strapped to the table with metal restraints. A crown like device was on his head, with one of Korulta's scientists, Malarka, stood at a terminal. She turned to face him, her raptor like face twisting into a grin.

"I have completed the adjustments." She hissed "He will do _exactly_ as you wish, when you wish it. What shall we do now?"

"Wake him up." Korulta replied, watching with glee as he watched Malarka wake the boy up with a powerful surge of energy "Human, what is your name."

"Mike." The boy replied, his tone monotonous "What are your orders, my master?"

"Malarka, release his restraints. Human Mike, arise." Korulta said, watching as the restraints were released, Mike standing and then kneeling before him, Korulta withdrawing a gold metallic device from a pouch on his belt, a silver strap on the device "We recovered this eighteen years ago from a... _guest_. You will take it and use it."

"Yes, my master." Mike said, taking the device and putting it on "What do you wish me to do with it?"

"Simple." Korulta said, smirking "Destroy the Power Rangers."

...

Danny sat in the physics class, looking out the window. The weather was overcast, but it was still more interesting than listening to Mr. Llewis talk. He could hear the teacher talking, and he could also hear Aly next to him, trying to say something or other. He wasn't interested. Well, he was but, well, he wasn't exactly going to admit that.

As he heard Llewis say something about wanting him to actually pay attention, there was a beeping coming from his wrist. He looked down at his morpher, hesitating for a second before standing up and beginning to run out of class.

"Where do you think you're going?" Llewis asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Something's come up, I've got to go." He said "Aly can pick up my work for me."

"No she can't, I'm coming too." Aly said in response, chasing after him "I need a lift into town for, uh, a check up."

Danny began running ahead, picking up speed before he pressed a control on the side of his morpher, teleporting to the location of the disturbance in a beam of red light.

...

Danny materialised in the middle of town. It looked to be deserted. He looked around, unsure of what was going on, as Aly materialised behind him, walking around in front of him, grabbing his left arm.

"What's going on with you?" She asked "You've been acting strangely since we were round Jenny's three nights ago and-"

"Not now, Aly." He replied, shrugging her hold off as he stepped forward, turning around slowly "Something's going on round here, we'll find out what faster if we split up. I'll go left, you go right."

He didn't wait for her reply, instead turning and walking away, getting round the corner before finding the first sign of anyone; a young man, laying face down on the floor in black combat pants and a black leather jacket. Danny jogged over to him, turning him over and raising an eyebrow in surprise; it was the guy from Jenny's house, a cocky grin on his face.

"Surprise." The guy said, before punching Danny, knocking him back as the guy stood up "You know, you were really rude the other night. Mind you, if someone were hitting on _my_ girlfriend-"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Danny cut the guy off "Seriously, what's up with you? I mean, you weren't exactly chatty the other night, but you weren't... well, anything like Quinn."

"I've got some new perspective since then." The guy said, before raising his wrist, revealing what looked to be a gold version of Danny's morpher "So, _red ranger,_ you ready to go?"

"What?" Danny asked, as the other guy pressed the same controls on the device on his wrist as Danny would to morph "Why do I think you're about to say-"

"It's morphin' time!" The guy called, his body being enveloped in green energy as he did.

The energy dissipated, leaving the guy in a bodysuit with a green upper body, black lower body, gold belt, green boots, white gloves, with a gold chest piece with sharp shoulder pads featuring the same symbol that appeared on Danny's ranger suit, only in silver rather than gold. After a second, a green helmet appeared on the guy's head, a black, 'x' shaped visor on it.

"Corona X!" The guy called "Green Ranger!"

"Green? They come in green too?" Danny said, ducking as the guy charged at him, dodging the punch to his face before taking a kick to the gut that sent him flying "What did you say your name was again?"

"Mike." The guy said, his tone cocky as ever "So, are you going to morph or is this going to be too easy?"

"Well, if you insist." Danny said, standing up and pressing the morph control on his morpher "Corona five, red ranger!"

There was a red flash of light as Danny morphed, his corona defender in his left hand in sabre mode. He watched as Mike pulled the blaster like weapon from his belt, a beam of energy projecting from it before solidifying into a silver blade.

"That's kind of cool." Danny said, a beam of red energy appearing in his right hand before solidifying into his corona sabre, combining it with his corona defender "I prefer mine though."

"That's because you're tasteless." Mike said, charging at Danny, taking a dozen slashes in quick succession, taking Danny to the ground, his lance clattering away from his reach "I mean, just look at your taste in women."

"Shut up, I told you, she's just a friend!" Danny yelled at Mike, spinning on the ground and kicking out, taking Mike's legs out from under him, sending Mike's weapon clattering away "Dang, did I just make you lose your fancy toy?"

"I'm not the only one." Mike said, as the two of them both rose to their feet, beginning to slowly circle one another "So, how many rangers is it you've fought now?"

"You're the second." Danny said, charging Mike and attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks "You actually make the other one seem like a nice guy. Almost."

Mike didn't reply, instead kneeing Danny in the gut, knocking him back to the floor. Mike slowly moved over to where his weapon had fallen, picking it up and moving back to Danny, holding his weapon to Danny's throat. As he pulled it back, preparing to strike, a pink blast hit him in the chest. He turned to see the other four rangers running towards him, Aly holding her corona defender combined with her bow, forming what looked like a high tech crossbow.

"This isn't over, red ranger." Mike said, before teleporting away in a beam of green energy.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he and Quinn helped Danny up.

"I don't think so." Quinn said, laughing slightly as he said "Looks like his butt just got beaten good."

"And there was me saying you were nicer than him..." Danny said sarcastically, turning to Jenny and Aly "You guys know who that was?"

"A green ranger?" Jenny said, apparently totally oblivious.

"I thought he was dead..." Aly said to herself.

"You were on a date with him at Jenny's a few nights ago!" Danny snapped at her, shrugging off Matt and Quinn as he began to walk off "So, I'm going after your new boyfriend and then I'm going to stop him."

"My what?" Aly asked, her tone one of genuine curiosity.

Danny said nothing, shaking his head as he began to walk off. As he got round the corner, he collapsed against the wall. He wasn't about to admit it, but Quinn was right; he had been beaten badly. Mike had caught him off guard and totally dominated him. If the others hadn't shown up, he probably wouldn't have walked away from the fight. Still, he knew what he had to do.

He had to find the green ranger and stop him.

**...**

**Okay, so here's chapter six, and yes, I did intentionally introduce the green ranger in this chapter. I won't say that Mike's going to be the green ranger forever, but this arc definitely revolves around that. Anyway, next chapter will be part two of three of this arc, and will introduce the green ranger's zord... along with the Corona Megazord mode B, aka the version that actually **_**includes**_** Danny's phoenix zord. R&R, please, no flames.**


	7. Nightmare in Green Part Two

Danny walked down the corridor of the school, reaching his locker and quickly opening it. He threw his backpack into the locker before slamming the door shut. As he did, he was greeted by the arrogantly smirking face of Mike, wearing his usual black combat pants with a green vest shirt.

"What do you want?" Danny asked the other young man.

"To totally destroy you and the other four rangers." Mike answered, still smirking "Of course, not yet. First, I want to have some fun with you all. Maybe take that cute little pink ranger out once or twice... ooh, maybe I'll cut her throat after-"

"Shut up!" Danny yelled, spinning around and kicking Mike in the gut, sending him flying, seeing Jenny, Aly and Matt coming round the corner as he did, running over, Aly and Jenny helping Mike up as Matt ran over to Danny, putting himself between the two men "Out of the way, Matt!"

"Calm down, Danny." Matt said as Mike walked away, turning to give a victorious smirk to Danny as Jenny and Aly turned back to face Danny and Matt "You're just-"

"I am not jealous!" Danny yelled, turning and beginning to walk away, waiting until he rounded the corner, followed by Matt before adding quietly "I told you, Mike is the green ranger."

"That's a pretty big accusation." Matt said, matching Danny's volume "Are you sure you weren't seeing things? I mean, you didn't exactly like the guy, maybe you were just imagining it was him, give yourself a reason to want to take the guy down more?"

"I don't have time for this." Danny said, pressing the control on his morpher to activate the teleportation function, teleporting away in a flash of red light.

...

Korulta stood on the bridge of his ship, looking over the Earth below. It was sickening; so much water and ice, so little fire or brimstone. It disgusted him. He walked further towards the viewpoint, looking directly below to the icy continent below.

"I think it's beautiful, don't you?" Came a computer modulated voice from behind him, Korulta not turning to face it as his green ranger stepped up beside him "Of course you don't. Your only weakness, my master? Your lack of concept of beauty."

"I have a concept of it." Korulta replied "I do not, however, see any here."

"Well, that is where you and I differ, my scaly friend." The green ranger replied, the smirk evident in his voice as he slowly began to pace around Korulta "Take-"

"Remember your place, Human." Korulta said as he picked the green ranger up by the throat, cutting him off mid-sentence "I made you. And I can break you with half the effort. Don't forget that."

"I meant no disrespect." The green ranger said as he was released, falling to the floor "I was simply saying-"

"Well, stop saying, and get down there. Do what I gave you those powers for." Korulta replied "Destroy the power rangers. Start with the red one, if you wish, since you seem to have such a fixation on him. Or perhaps the pink ranger? Go to Malarka's lab, she'll most likely have something you can use."

"Yes, my master." The green ranger replied, turning and walking off of the bridge.

...

Mike walked into Malarka's lab. The room sickened him, so drab and... merely functional. His master was an idiot for wanting to maintain that kind of aesthetic. Malarka was a bigger one for agreeing with that. The raptor - like scientist was at a console in the corner of the room, working it's controls.

"Can I help you, human?" She hissed at him, not bothering to turn to him.

"The master told me to come to see you. Said you'd have something I can use against the rangers." Mike said, smirking inside his helmet "Care to let him down, see how he reacts?"

"Let him down as you did, you mean?" She replied, a sly grin on her face as he pulled his blaster from his belt, pointing it at the base of her skull "Your weapon may be aesthetically pleasing, human, but it will not penetrate my neck armour."

"Just tell me what you have." Mike said, reluctantly returning his blaster to his belt as Malarka stood and led him to a table in the centre of the room, picking up what looked to be a modified version of the Pariah's blasters "A Pariah blaster?"

"Not at all. It merely uses the shell of one. Resources are so scarce here." She replied, handing Mike the blaster "It has yet to be named, but fire this on any of the rangers, it will drain their powers and channel them into creating a clone ranger, loyal only to us."

"We'll see about that." Mike said, slinging the rifle over his shoulder "I'll be back later, either to congratulate you... or to end you."

...

Quinn walked into the physics lab in the school. He'd got a message telling him to meet there urgently, without a sender listed. Probably Danny trying to get under his skin, but it might be a genuine problem. As he turned to close the door, he was hit to the ground by a white gloved hand, before being picked up by his collar, being brought face to face with the green ranger.

"Hello there, blue ranger." The green ranger said in a modulated voice, throwing Quinn against the wall "Care to morph to make this interesting? Prove you're better than your red friend?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Quinn said, smirking as he pressed the control on his morpher "It's morphin' time!"

There was a flash of blue energy as he morphed, before charging at the green ranger with his staff, his attack being caught in the green ranger's hand before the staff was tossed aside, followed shortly by Quinn. Quinn scrambled to get up, pulling himself to his feet as he found himself looking down the barrel of a blaster.

"Go on then. Do it." Quinn said, holding his arms out, before being struck with a beam of violet energy, sending him hurtling back, his morph collapsing as he did.

"Now, meet my new friend." The green ranger said, his tone evidently cocky, despite the modulation "You might find him familiar."

Quinn looked up from his position on the floor, gasping at the sight. Stood in front of him, was the blue ranger. Quinn quickly scrambled to his feet, facing the two rangers down.

"You're going down, freak! It's morphin' time!" Quinn yelled, pressing the control on his morpher, only to be greeted with a groan of the device failing "What the hell?"

"You're a ranger no more." The blue ranger spoke with a laugh, it's voice a distorted echo of his own "Now, run!"

"No way!" Quinn said, charging at the blue ranger, throwing a punch and having it caught before he was tossed against a wall, knocking him out cold.

...

Matt, Jenny and Aly convened in the car park at the back of the school. They'd spent the morning searching for Danny. They'd had no luck at finding him so far, but then, they'd only checked his house, the command centre and the school grounds. There were all sorts of other places.

"We could try going back to the ship, track him by his morpher." Matt said "Strictly speaking, it shouldn't be hard, just need to use the targeting algorithm of the teleportation system."

"Or, you could just come with me." Came a voice from behind them, the three teens turning to see Quinn, stood there in his full ranger suit "I saw him a little while ago."

"Quinn, why are you morphed?" Aly asked "Where's Danny?"

"There's a creature in the area." Quinn spoke quickly "Follow me, Danny's already fighting it. He sent me to get you."

"Okay then." Aly said, raising her morpher in front of her chest "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Matt and Jenny both said in response, before the three of them called while pressing the controls on their morphers "It's morphin' time!"

There was a flash of their respective colours before they stood there in their ranger suits. As they began to follow Quinn round the corner, they heard the sound of a weapon charging, a clast of violet energy hitting Jenny, sending her flying into the wall while knocking her out of her morph. A second later, the same happened to Aly, while Quinn spun on his heel, kicking Matt flying.

"What the..." Matt said, pulling himself to his feet, only to be met with the sight of Quinn charging him with his defender shield, Matt holding his left hand in front of him, his shield appearing in it, while also drawing his corona defender, converting it to sabre mode "Sword and shield mode!"

Quinn struck at Matt with his spear, the blow barely being blocked by the shield, before Matt attempted a retaliatory strike with his sword, only to have it blocked by another blade, before taking a hit to the face from the white glove of the green ranger, knocking him to the floor.

"I see you've met my friend." The green ranger said with a laugh, raising the rifle in his hand and blasting Matt, collapsing his morph "How do you like my others?"

Matt, Jenny and Aly scrambled together just in time to see the sight in front of them. Stood beside the green ranger, along with the blue ranger, were the black, yellow and pink rangers. The four rangers took a step forward, before a series of red blasts fired along the front of them, the green ranger taking a flying kick to the chest from Danny.

"Want to explain how my friends are stood there _and_ next to you, ugly?" He said, his corona defender in his left hand while his corona sabre was in his right.

"The same way the red ranger's about to join us." The green ranger replied, raising the rifle and taking a shot at Danny, the red ranger barely dodging the hit "I'll only miss once."

"My sentiments exactly." Danny said, opening the handle of his sabre and flipping the guard forward before attaching the sword to the front of his blaster, the blade opening to reveal a long barrel inside, Danny taking aim "Rail defender, fire!"

He pulled the trigger on his newly formed rifle, a large orb of red energy firing from the barrel as a beam of violet energy fired from the rifle in the green ranger's hands, a shockwave being emitted that caused Danny's sabre to disappear in a flash of red energy, leaving him holding his corona defender, while the green ranger's blaster sparked before exploding.

"No matter." The green ranger said "We are five. You are one. Do the math."

"That's where you're wrong." Came a voice from behind the five rangers, who turned, seeing Quinn stood there "We may not be able to morph, but we're still with him."

"It's still five rangers against one." The green ranger replied with a laugh "So then, _Danny,_ think you can take all five of us down?"

"No. Not like this." Danny replied, before beginning to laugh himself "Luckily, I've had a thing or two going recently, Mike. Or rather, Matt has. Matt, is it ready?"

"In theory." Matt replied "But it's untested."

"No time like the present." Danny said, raising his left hand, a silver device similar to a small mobile phone in it with a single button on it "Mega morpher, online!"

Danny slapped the device on his left wrist, a silver wrist band forming around his wrist. He pressed the button. As he did, red bolts of lightning like energy began to emit from the device, engulfing his body, causing him to buckle over in pain. After a second, he stood straight, the energy slowly forming a shape, before solidifying into a black chest piece with the usual golden star symbol of his uniform and gold shoulder pads similar to the green ranger's. A gold band appeared on each bicep, his corona defender shifting into a broadsword with a high tech looking blade, red energy running up and down the blade.

"Mega Red Corona Ranger!" He called, swinging his sword in front of him "So, whose first?"

"Come on then, red boy." The blue ranger said, charging Danny, only to be taken down with a single slash from the broadsword, Quinn's morph being restored as the clone was destroyed.

"So that's how to do it." Danny said, flipping the sword in his hand so it was in a backwards position "I'm not going to enjoy taking the other three down as much as the blue one though..."

"Watch it..." Quinn warned, as Danny charged the yellow ranger, plunging his sword into her chest and ripping it out as Jenny's morph was restored "Still enjoying yourself, red boy?"

"Maybe a little." Danny said, spinning on the spot and taking out the pink and black rangers, restoring Aly and Matt's morphs "Your turn, Mike!"

"Whose Mike?" The green ranger replied cockily, charging at Danny, pulling his weapon and shifting it into sword mode, before striking at Danny, a shockwave of red and green energy being sent out as the two blades hit each other, sending the other four rangers to the ground, the green ranger whispering "Careful. I'd _hate_ to hurt your friends _before_ they watch me destroy you."

"Over my dead body." Danny said, swinging his sword, another shockwave flying out and hitting the other rangers "And _please_ don't say some cliché villain line."

"Like what?" The green ranger replied, striking again and again "That's the intention?"

"Exactly like that." Danny said, ducking down and spinning on the ground, taking the green ranger to the floor before Danny struck with his sword "That has to stop you."

"No." The green ranger replied, standing up, panting "It's just annoyed me. So let me introduce a friend of mine. Wyvern zord, arise!"

There was a loud, high pitched screeching overhead. After a moment, a long, green, snake like mech with large wings flew above them, the teeth in it's head sharp and jagged. Danny pressed two fingers to his ear as the green ranger leapt into his zord.

"Corona zords, online!" Danny called, the zords coming into view a second later "You guys know what to do."

"Hell yeah." Quinn said as the five rangers jumped into their respective cockpits "Corona Megazord, activate."

The four zords came together, forming the humanoid form of the Megazord, an axe in each hand. It began to walk towards the wyvern zord, before green energy lanced from it's mouth, striking the Megazord and causing it to stumble. Danny flew his phoenix zord at the Wyvern, engaging the flame mode of the phoenix, attempting the collision technique he'd used previously, only for his zord to be hit by the same green energy as had hit the Megazord.

"Okay, new plan." Danny said "Matt, you said the Mega Ranger mode would help us out when I spoke to you about it. What did you mean?"

"Well, I'd worked out the combination code for the zords and weapons, but power was an issue." Matt replied "Any of us can use the Mega Ranger mode, but if you're in it, you can finish the Megazord combination."

"Let's do it then." Danny said "Corona Megazord, mode B, engage!"

The phoenix zord came about from it's course away from the zord battle, charging at the Megazord. As it did, the Megazord turned to face it, combining the two axes in it's hands into what looked like a handle. As the phoenix apporached the Megazord, the head of the phoenix detached, splitting in half into two red triangles, which attached to the front of the shoulders of the Megazord. As it did, the tail of the phoenix detached, as did it's wings. The wings combined into a long blade, attaching to the axes, creating a sword, while the body of the phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord, before the tail of the phoenix finally came down on top of the head of the Megazord, the tail feathers spreading open and forming what looked like a crown.

"Corona Megazord, mode B, complete!" Danny called as his seat entered the centre of the cockpit in the Megazord "Let's see what this baby can do!"

The Megazord began to walk towards the Wyvern, another blast of green energy lancing out at the Megazord, merely glancing off the blade of the zord. As it reached the other zord, it raising the arm holding the sword, the blade beginning to glow with flames in the sunlight.

"Corona Megazord, solar flame slash!" The five rangers called, the Megazord striking the other zord, several explosions coming off of it as it began to fly off into the distance.

"He'll be back." Danny said, as the Megazord lowered it's arms to it's sides.

...

Danny sat in the command centre with the other four rangers, all of them standing over the mega morpher.

"So, is that the battilizer?" Aly asked "I know my brother had procured that and-"

"Battilizer?" Danny cut her off, cocking an eyebrow "What's a battilizer."

"Working on it." Matt replied "This isn't a battilizer, just a power boost. I planned to make it solely for Danny originally, but then it occurred to me, it might be more useful as something we could all use."

"Nice one, brains." Quinn said, getting Matt in a head lock and ruffling his hair before releasing him and straightening up "I mean, uhm, cool."

"Anyway, when do I get a go?" Jenny asked, grinning wryly.

"I don't know." Danny said "But in any case, we've still got one thing to do."

"Agreed." Aly said "We need to find the green ranger. Find him and stop him."

**...**

**Voila! Chapter seven. I was planning to go with the battilizer here but decided **_**that**_** can wait. For a long time. In any case, next chapter will be the beginning of the end of this green ranger arc. I'm enjoying it, I won't lie, but even after it's end, the effects will be felt for a while. And by the way, yes, Danny asking if it was the battilizer **_**was**_** a reference to it having been cited as a red ranger only power up in the past. R&R, please, no flames.**


	8. Nightmare in Green Part Three

Quinn sat at a table by the football field. They were running tryouts and, as team captain, it was his job to help pick the new team. He would enjoy it, if he wasn't too busy being concerned about things. When they'd been back at the base, he'd actually been proud of Matt for his work on the mega morpher. He'd actually felt pride in people other than himself. Without him being in charge.

It felt weird. He didn't like it. After a moment, a young man in white shorts and a green shirt stepped onto the field. Quinn barely acknowledged what was going on as the coach was going over things with the guy who was planning to try out. Until they got to the name.

"Michael." The young man said "Michael Parker. People call me Mike."

"And have you played before?" The coach asked.

"I've got some experience at knocking people about on fields." Mike said, smirking at Quinn, as Quinn looked down at Mike's wrist.

It was there. A gold version of Quinn's own morpher. Danny had been right... Quinn would never hear the end of it. Quinn looked down at the note pad in front of him. He had to figure out what to do on this one.

"Coach, I need to go to the bathroom." Quinn said, standing up and walking away, walking towards the restroom, waiting until he was inside before he pressed the communication button on his morpher, raising it to his face "Guys, it's me. Danny was right. Mike's the green ranger."

...

Danny stepped onto the school football field wearing a red vest shirt and black three quarter length trousers with trainers. As soon as Quinn had called, Danny had had his name put on the list for tryouts. He knew the fixation Mike had on beating him specifically. Maybe he could goad him into making some kind of mistake.

If he did it while both he and Quinn were there, they might be able to beat Mike _without_ the mega morpher. Matt had mentioned that prolonged use of the morpher could destabilise their ranger powers. Aly had mentioned a slight glitch in the stability already existing, so god only knew what would happen if they were further destabilised.

He got close to the field, clocking Mike stood talking to Quinn at the edge of the field, a dark smirk on his face. Danny walked over to the pair, crossing his arms as he reached them, standing beside Quinn.

"Ahh, so good of you to join us, red ranger." Mike said, smirking at him "I was just talking about you. Well, all of you. Saying about how _pathetic_ you are. How you need boosts to match me. I can fight you, all five of you, without any. How does that feel?"

"We'll manage." Danny said, before hearing screams behind him, turning to see Korulta stood there with a group of Pariahs, the onlookers running away from the sight "Damnit. Set up. Ready Quinn?"

"Always." Quinn said with a grin as both raised their morphers in front of them, Mike matching them, all three calling "It's morphin' time!"

There was a flash, all three teens stood there in their ranger suits, shaped up into fighting stances.

"Corona three, blue ranger."

"Corona five, red ranger."

"Corona X, green ranger."

Danny charged in to attack Mike, dodging under one of the green ranger's punches as a group of Pariahs charged in to attack Quinn, Korulta stood there watching. After a second, Danny was thrown into Quinn, both falling to the ground. The pair stood up, Danny pulling the mega morpher from the holster on the back of his belt.

"Okay, Mike, you're going down this time." He said, going to slap the morpher on his wrist before Quinn stopped him "What the hell?"

"I'll deal with him. You take care of the Pariahs and Korulta." Quinn said, taking the mega morpher from Danny and slapping it on his own wrist "Mega morpher, online!"

Quinn hit the button on the mega morpher, blue lightning emanating from it. After a moment, the lightning centred around his chest, creating the black and gold chest plate of the mega corona mode, as the gold bands were formed around his bicep, his Corona Defender transforming into a katana like sword, with a strip of blue light running down the blade.

"Mega blue corona ranger, power up!" He called, charging at Mike and taking a slash, the attack being dodged before Mike countered with a stab from his own bladed weapon, staggering Quinn "What the heck? You were perfectly on par with him..."

"He's not predictable." Mike replied, taking a slash, Quinn blocking it before kicking Mike in the chest

"You're learning."

Meanwhile, Danny hacked and slashed through the Pariahs with his defender lance, making a beeline for Korulta. He wasn't getting away, not this time. As Danny cleared through the last of the Pariahs, Korulta raised his left hand, firing a blast of orange lightning at Danny, sending him flying back and to the ground.

"Nice try, red ranger, but you can't win." Korulta said "We have you outmanned and outgunned."

"You sure about that?" Came a voice as blasts of pink and yellow energy both hit Korulta, Aly and Jenny running up beside Danny, Aly holding her Defender crossbow and Jenny having detached the bottom of her corona axe to extend the barrel of her corona defender, while the rest of the axe created a rifle butt on the back, forming her Defender shot.

"Nice timing." Danny said, pulling himself to his feet "Where's Matt?"

"There was a power surge a few miles out of town, he went to check it out." Jenny said, taking a couple more shots at Korulta, holding him at bay "We decided to come help you out when we saw who was here. Figured it must be the green ranger he was going at."

"No it's not." Danny said, pointing to Quinn and Mike, still fighting "He's there."

"Then what's Matt walking into?" Aly asked.

...

Matt walked through the mountainous desert region, a silver and black scanner in his hand. The energy reading had led him out there, but there was nothing, just a load of rocks, and some scattered rubble that looked like it had been there for more than a decade. He raised the scanner to the rubble.

There were residual energy traces on pieces of it, though the readings were all wrong. They had to be. They weren't consistent with anything on Earth. Well, barring a few things, including the morpher he had on his own wrist.

As he bent down to pick up a piece of the rubble to take a look at it, he heard a sound from behind him, followed by a blast of crimson energy barely missing his left ear, causing him to drop the scanner. He turned, finding himself facing a large, black, armoured figure, around eight feet tall, the helmet on it's head open around the face, revealing a visage that looked like a cross between a man and an alligator. In it's hand was a long, rapier like sword with a jagged blade, pulsing with energy.

"Step away from the power source." The creature hissed, it's voice deep and controlling.

"Guessing you're not from around here..." Matt said, slowly backing away from the rubble and the scanner "You a friend of Korulta's?"

"I am not his friend!" The creature screamed "I am Larak, high general of the Demalor army and next in line to the throne!"

"Okay then, so you're his boss." Matt said, slowly inching his left hand towards the morpher on his right, before pressing the button "So you'll know all about this. It's morphin' time!"

Larak fired another blast of energy at Matt, an explosion occurring behind the teenager, engulfing him. Larak lowered his sword. After a moment, the blast began to clear, the black ranger charging out of the smoke, his defender sabre in hand. He charged the Demalor general, taking slash after slash at the larger figure, each one being parried with ease.

"Stop trying, ranger." Larak said, continuing to parry Matt's blows "I have watched you and your friends. You are not the warrior the red or blue rangers are."

"Maybe not." Matt replied, separating his sabre back into his Corona shield and Corona Defender, the latter in blaster mode "I am, however, the brains!"

Matt fired a series of blasts from his defender, the black beams hitting Larak between the eyes. As Larak staggered to regain his composure, Matt grabbed the scanner, firing a tracer from it into the ground before grabbing a sample from the rubble and teleporting away.

Larak slowly regained his composure, looking around for the departed ranger before pressing a control on the gauntlet he wore.

"Larak to Devastra." He said "I have a new mission for you, my dear. Destroy the Power Rangers. All of them."

...

Quinn exchanged rapid blows with Mike, neither ranger managing to gain the upper hand. Quinn took a slash with his katana, Mike dodging under before rising back up with an upper cut, knocking Quinn to the floor.

Quinn rose back to his feet, before his body began to course with blue lightning like energy, causing him to stagger and collapse to his knees. After a moment, the mega ranger mode collapsed, leaving Quinn in his base morph, panting heavily.

"What the hell..." He said to himself "That didn't happen to Danny..."

"Aww, is your new toy broken?" Mike said, slowly walking towards Quinn, putting his weapon back in his holster, before holding a hand out to Quinn "Now, get up. There's no fun in destroying an enemy on his knees."

Quinn hesitated for a moment, before taking Mike's hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet, barely managing to block the left hook Mike threw at him seconds later. The two rangers returned to exchanging blows, before a violet blast of energy struck between them, sending both rangers flying.

Quinn scrambled to his feet, being joined by Danny, Aly and Jenny, as Mike did the same meters away from them. In the distance, a feminine figure was stood on the hill, an axe in her hand. She had an appearance of a tanned, human woman in revealing, reptilian armour. She began to slowly walk towards the rangers, her weapon held out.

"Green ranger, you have failed." The woman spoke, firing another blast at Mike, knocking him back down "High general Larak has ordered your destruction, along with the other rangers."

"Larak has no jurisdiction here!" Korulta's screams echoed from behind the rangers "Leave now, Devastra!"

"Silence, Korulta." Devastra said, her tone calm "Unless you wish to share your green ranger's fate?"

There was no response as Korulta teleported away in an inferno. Mike charged at Devastra, his bladed weapon out, taking a slash before being swatted aside like a bug. Danny went running in a second later with his Defender lance, swinging the dual bladed weapon around as he charged at Devastra, being knocked aside with equal ease.

"Stay out of this, red ranger!" Mike said as he stood, Danny doing the same just across from him "After I deal with this... _creature,_ I intend to finish you."

"Yeah, yeah, we can go back to kicking each other up and down the field later." Danny said, slowly walking over to Mike, holding out a hand "But for now, how about we put our egos aside? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a ranger down right now. I guess you're a _tolerable_ substitute."

Mike stood, looking at Danny's hand. After a moment's hesitation, he shook it.

"Just until she's dealt with." Mike said, his tone aggressive "Then, I _will_ destroy you."

"You'll _try."_ Danny corrected, as the other three rangers joined them "Okay guys, let's take this little lady down."

As he gave the command, Quinn charged, his defender spear held in front of him, Aly and Jenny behind him, firing with their Cross Defender and Defender Shot at Devastra. After a moment, Mike took up a position directly behind Quinn, his weapon in sabre mode. As he did, Danny took the mega morpher from his belt, pausing before slapping it on his wrist and hitting the control, red lightning coursing over his body before forming into the black and gold chest armour of the mega corona mode, his corona defender transforming into it's broadsword form in his right hand.

"Here we go." Danny said, charging at Devastra behind the other four rangers, his corona sabre forming in his left hand, watching as Devastra struck out at Quinn and Mike with a whip of violet energy, both barely blocking the strike "That's it sweetheart, just keep that up."

Danny kept charging, jumping in the air and coming down on Devastra with both swords as Quinn and Mike spun off to the side. The woman barely managed to block the broadsword, taking the hit from the corona sabre. Danny spun around, striking with both swords again, taking Devastra to the floor. As she began to get up, Mike put the blade of his weapon to her throat, feeling the blade of Danny's corona sabre at the base of his neck.

"Let me finish it, red ranger." Mike said, turning his head slightly "We're working together right now, but I can easily deal with you _after_ I end her."

"We both know you can't." Danny replied "We're perfectly balanced right now, and I have three other rangers."

"Four." Matt corrected as he materialised from a beam of black energy.

"Four other rangers." Danny said "So, let her go back, licking her wounds. We've proven we can beat them."

Mike hesitated before finally putting his weapon back in his holster, the blade disappearing in a flash of green light. As he did, Devastra teleported away. Mike began to slowly walk away, de-morphing.

"Mike, why don't you work with us?" Aly asked as she de-morphed herself "We could use you in fighting the Demalors."

"I work for them." Mike said sardonically, turning to face the other five rangers, now all back in their civilian forms "We worked together this time because it was mutually beneficial, not out of any kind of solid alliance. Next time, I will destroy you."

"Leave it, Aly." Danny said, stepping forward and putting himself between the green and pink rangers "He doesn't have what it takes to make it on this team."

"Says you?" Mike said, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk "You need a power up just to _match_ me."

"Says all of us." Quinn said as he and Jenny both stepped up beside Danny.

"That's rich. I'll see you, next time, when I destroy you." Mike said, laughing to himself as he teleported away in a beam of green light.

"Not if we take you down first." Danny said in a solemn tone.

**...**

**So, chapter eight. Next time, we're going to be rounding of "Nightmare in Green" and laying the groundwork for the next big arc, which I am giving no hints towards. R&R, please, no flames.**


	9. Nightmare in Green Part Four

Danny stood in the hangar bay of the cruiser with the other four rangers beside him, all of them in their ranger suits. In front of them were five craft that looked like a hybrid of a hovercraft and a motorcycle, a rocket booster attached to the back. While Aly had tried to explain to them about the vehicles, Matt had been too busy geeking out.

"So they use an inverse neutrino charged power core to power the flight capable outer shell, while the centre of the vehicle can eject as a motorcycle." He said, turning to the other four with a higher pitched "This is so cool!"

"You lost me at neutrino." Danny said, turning to Quinn and Jenny "You guys get any of that?"

"Spaceships turn into motorcycles." Quinn replied "That's all I got from it."

"Well, they fly, that's the main thing." Jenny said, turning to Aly "You're sure the way the Demalors are controlling Mike is on their ship?"

"They wouldn't trust it anywhere else. He's too much of an asset to them." Aly replied "So, is everyone ready to see if these things have still got it?"

...

Mike stood on the bridge of Korulta's ship. After Devastra had shown up at his last battle with the other rangers, he was somewhat dubious of his master. Of course, he wasn't going to question him on that... _yet._

He stepped forward to the front of the bridge, gazing out the window down on the Earth below. As he did, he saw something in the distance; five small objects in red, blue, yellow, black and pink, flying towards the ship at high speed. He smirked inside his helmet.

"Tell Korulta that we're due to have company." He said to the Pariah at the front of the bridge as he began to walk off of it "And that I _won't_ discriminate between him and them if he gets in my way. He wouldn't."

...

Danny climbed out of the cockpit of his flyer, waiting for the other four rangers to do the same. The dull red paint of the hangar they had landed in had been chipped in places, revealing the dark grey bulkheads beneath. He was trying not to think too much about the fact that _this_ spaceship was in orbit rather than on the ground.

"Right, we'll split up." He said as he joined a circle with the other four rangers "Aly, you, Quinn and Matt take the left exit. Jenny, you're with me. Whoever finds the system first will send a signal to the others to lock in on for teleportation."

"Yeah, because it's going to be sign posted with bright green letters saying 'green ranger controls, do not blow up.'" Quinn said sarcastically "Seriously, how will we know if we've found it?"

"If either Korulta or the Green Ranger are guarding it." Aly replied "It's too valuable for any old grunt to be trusted to protect it."

"I wonder if Mike would protect it if he knew _that_ was the reason he was obeying Korulta." Jenny questioned.

"Probably not. I wouldn't." Danny replied "Still, in the last battle, we saw that the control wasn't complete; even if it was self preservation, he could've fought Devastra _while_ continuing to fight us."

"True." Matt replied, pulling two black and silver scanners from his flyers cockpit, tossing one to Jenny "Use that. It'll track down the energy trail."

"Hide and seek, got it." Jenny replied, as Aly led Quinn and Matt out of the hangar bay "Well then, red boy, you got me all to yourself. Shall we?"

Danny half smirked inside his helmet as he and Jenny began walking out of the other hangar bay door. At least there was _some_ humour going on amidst all this. He had to admit, the stakes were big; with _another_ group of Demalors present, they could really use the tactical edge that Mike would provide. Even if Danny didn't like him, they needed him.

...

"Danny," Jenny spoke up after the pair had been walking for about ten minutes "listen, I know that you don't like this, that you don't like Mike, but for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing, being the bigger man."

"It's not being the bigger man. It's being practical." Danny replied "Besides, it's not that I don't like him, it's that, well-"

"You like Aly." Jenny said, chuckling as she added "No point denying it Danny, everyone knows it. Well, everyone except her. She's as bad as you for not noticing things... but she's an alien. What's your excuse?"

"Nothing to notice." Danny replied coolly "I'm fine with that, got other things to think of. Like-"

"Like me." Came a voice from behind them, causing the two rangers to spin on their heels, facing into the visor of Mike's helmet "Very nice of you to drop by. Couldn't you have waited for an invitation?"

"We don't want to fight you, Mike." Jenny said, stepping forward "We want to help you."

"That's half of the truth, Jenny." Mike said, laughing as he added "But your friend _does_ want to fight me. Isn't that right, Danny boy?"

Danny had to admit; Mike was right, at least on some level. Danny _did_ want to knock him down a peg or two. But that wasn't the mission.

"Mike, look, we don't have to do this." Danny said "Korulta's controlling you, with some kind of device. Let us find it and take it out and -"

"I don't want that though." Mike said, pulling his weapon from his belt and tossing it to the floor, before pressing a control on his belt, making his gold chest piece disappear, revealing his costume to be a straight up green version of Danny's "I want to fight you. Back to basics. No weapons, no power ups, just you and me. Red vs. Green. Original style."

"One condition." Danny said, as he tossed his Corona Defender to the floor "You let Jenny keep going, complete her mission."

"I'll let her go. I won't guarantee she'll succeed." Mike said, gesturing to the path Danny and Jenny had been on "Well then, yellow ranger, go."

Jenny glanced at Danny for a moment. He simply nodded at her, pulling the mega morpher from his belt and tossing it to her wordlessly, by way of giving her the order to keep moving. She nodded back. Mike had powered himself down, he was on the level with Danny. They were going to be evenly matched... she hoped.

...

Quinn walked through the ship with Matt and Aly, Matt looking down at the scanner. It felt like they'd been walking round in circles for hours; for all they knew, they had been. However, they had to find this thing, if they were going to finish kicking the Demalor's butts.

"We're getting closer to the energy source." Matt said "Maybe a couple more minutes walking and-"

"Can't we just blast a hole in walls until we find it?" Quinn asked "I mean, it _is_ the Demalor's ship, we're just going to do that eventually anyway, right?"

"That's not the point." Aly said "If we hit the wrong thing, we could blow the ship up with us on it. I'd prefer that not to happen."

The three of them stood there for a moment, before the communication systems in their helmets beeped. The three of them raised their left hands to the sides of their helmets, pressing two fingers to them.

"Guys, it's Jenny." Jenny's voice came through the comm. line "I'm still looking for the device, but Danny... We ran into Mike and... He and Danny are fighting, right now."

"We need to help him." Matt said "Statistically, his odds of success are below-"

"Shut up Matt and listen." Jenny's voice replied "I know this sounds weird, but Mike dumped that chest piece of his, he was down to a basic suit like ours. Then he threw away his weapon too."

"He's gone into a base form?" Aly asked "Why would he do that?"

"Sport." Quinn replied "He's had a fixation on Danny from the start. If I were in his shoes, I would've done the same; there's no fun in beating an opponent you have an edge over."

"Guys, what can we do?" Jenny's voice came through, sounding slightly panicky.

"Jenny, keep searching. Quinn, teleport to her location, make sure she's not on her own." Aly said, Quinn nodding as he pressed his belt buckle, teleporting away in a beam of blue light "Matt, we'll keep searching."

...

Danny ducked under another of Mike's punches, clearly aggravating Mike. The green ranger was keeping up an onslaught of punches and kicks, avoiding giving Danny an opening. It was probably starting to take its toll; Mike was getting sloppy, making mistakes.

Then it hit Danny; whatever advantage Mike might have in strength, Danny had the edge in terms of experience. Not to mention Danny was a lot calmer; he wasn't having every hit dodged or blocked.

Mike let out a yell as he unleashed a spin kick, knocking Danny back, the red ranger falling to the floor, butt first.

"Well, look that that." Mike said, panting slightly "I knew you'd end up knocked on your ass."

"Maybe it's exactly where I wanted to be." Danny said, pinning his leg under Mike, taking the green ranger to the floor "Rule one; tactics are more important than brute power."

Mike said nothing as the two stood up, shaping up into fighting stances. Neither was willing to give an inch as they ran towards each other, engaging in a brutal onslaught of punches and kicks.

...

Quinn and Jenny walked through the corridor. They were close to something, the scanner said that much. Of course, what they were close to remained to be seen. It could be an engine core, a missile or some kind of monster generator. They had no idea.

As they turned the corner, they saw what was waiting for them; a large, red and green device, pulsing with green energy. Around it were a group of around three dozen Pariahs, Korulta stood at the front of them, his sword drawn.

"Nice of you to join us, Rangers." Korulta said, laughing "I hate it when anyone is late for their own funeral."

"Uh, guys, we could use some help here." Quinn said as he tapped the side of his helmet, Aly and Matt teleporting in beside him and Jenny a moment later "We're slightly outnumbered."

"Well, Danny gave me this." Jenny said, holding up the mega morpher before slapping it on her wrist and hitting the button, yellow lightning surging over her body "Let's see what it can do."

The energy dissipated a moment later, leaving her stood there with the black and gold chest piece and gold shoulder bands of the mega ranger mode. On her hip, her Corona Defender having transported into a scimitar like sword with yellow energy running down the blade. She pulled the sword out, looking it over.

"Am I the only one who noticed that these are always a different design?" She said, looking at the other three "And how come Quinn gets the cool one?"

"Because-" Quinn began, before being cut off by Aly with a "Not now."

"Are you done?" Korulta said, pulling his sword out "It's a shame, I was hoping to start with the red Ranger..."

"Well, you're dealing with me." Jenny said, stepping forward "Unless you're worried about getting beaten by a girl?"

Korulta let out a yell as he charged at Jenny, taking a swing, while the three other rangers began to battle the Pariahs.

...

Danny and Mike staggered back from one another, both panting. Neither of them could get the upper hand, and both had been trying, extremely hard. After a second, the pair both charged back in, each one punching the other in the gut, causing them to stagger back and fall to the floor.

Danny slowly began to compose himself, only just catching the glint of Mike's weapons blade in time to summon his Corona Sabre in his right hand to block Mike's strike, rolling to the side to dodge the next one before jumping up and taking a slash, the two blades locking against each other.

"What happened to no weapons?" Mike said sarcastically.

"You started it." Danny said, pulling his sword back and taking a slash horizontally, Mike jumping back to avoid it "Nice move."

"Thank you." Mike replied before both rangers lunged forward, stabbing their blades into the suit of their opponents, sparks flying off as both fell to the floor, their morphs collapsing, but their weapons remaining "Looks like no more protection."

Danny slowly staggered to his feet, wiping blood away from his mouth with his free hand. The battle was taking its toll on them both; at the rate they were going, they'd both kill each other before headway was made. Danny wasn't willing to do that, but apparently, Mike was more than willing to. Danny just had to hope the others managed to find and destroy the device soon.

...

Quinn dived under a slash from a Pariah's weapon, slashing out with his Corona Staff rolling as he hit the ground and jumping up with half a flip, landing back to back with Matt, who had his Defender Sabre out.

"They've got us outmanned and outgunned." Quinn said, spinning his staff and knocking four Pariahs to the floor "Any suggestions?"

"Yes. As you'd put it, 'less yacking, more whacking.'" Matt said as he slashed several times with his sabre at the Pariahs in front of him, looking over at Jenny, who had her blade locked against Korulta's "Her form's all wrong for that blade..."

"Less yacking, more whacking! Damnit, you got it right..." Quinn said, pulling his Corona Defender from his belt and firing a few blasts off, before yelling "Aly, think you can blast out that console with your bow?"

"Not even in the crossbow mode." Aly said, firing off a few shots from her bow before slashing out with the sabremode of her Corona Defender "It's too far."

"Secondary Defender weapon." Matt said to Quinn "Defender Sniper. I uploaded the information for the combination a couple of days ago."

"I've had a new weapon for a couple of days and you're only just telling me?!" Quinn yelled, ducking under a slash from a Pariah before coming up with a swing of his staff "What the hell man?!"

"It wasn't relevant." Matt said as he detached his shield from his Corona Defender "Sword and Shield mode!"

"Ok, here goes." Quinn said, attaching his staff to the barrel of his Corona Defender, rotating the handle of the pistol and flicking down the butt of his rifle "Defender Sniper!"

He ducked under another swipe, rolling and aiming a shot at the device...

...

Danny and Mike's blades clashed against one another, Mike pushing forward and knocking Danny to the floor, his sabre clattering away across the floor. Danny looked up, seeing Mike poised to strike. He watched, as Mike drew back the right arm holding his weapon... and tossed it aside, offering Danny his hand.

"Want a hand?" He asked, half a grin on his face as Danny accepted the help "Don't worry, I'm not about to start trying to kill you again."

"Guessing they got the job done." Danny said, tapping the communication button on his morpher "Guys, whatever you did, it worked. Mike's stopped attacking."

There was no response.

"Guys?" Danny asked again "Jenny, Quinn, report. Mike, what's going on? Aly... Are you okay. That is, are you all okay?"

Still no reply. Danny turned to face Mike.

"Well, looks like they need back up." Danny said, holding up his morpher "You ready?"

"Let's kick ass." Mike said, before both called "It's morphin' time!"

There was a flash before both teens stood in their ranger costumes. They picked up their weapons, Danny combining his Corona Sabre and Corona Defender into their Rail Defender configuration, while Mike shifted his weapon into blaster mode. The two nodded at each other before pressing the controls on their belts, teleporting away in a flash of red and green light.

...

Jenny took a strike from Korulta, falling to the floor, the mega ranger mode collapsing as the mega morpher clattered away. She tried to pull herself up, falling back to the ground. She looked around, seeing Quinn, Matt and Aly all falling to the floor as well. She looked up, seeing Korulta stood over her, prepared to deliver the final blow.

"It's a shame." He said "I was hoping the Red Ranger would be here for this."

Korulta drew back his sword, before driving it down, having the strike blocked by a blade. He looked up, seeing Danny stood there, panting slightly.

"Careful what you wish for." Danny said, flipping up his Rail Defender, causing Korulta's sword to fly up into the air as Danny pointed the barrel at him "You just might get it."

Danny pulled the trigger, a ball of red energy impacting Korulta, Jenny barely rolling away as the large explosion engulfed both Korulta and Danny. As it did, a number of green bolts hit the remaining Pariahs, taking them to the floor. The four rangers on the ground stood up, seeing Mike stood there, his blaster in hand.

"Not bad for a rookie, huh?" He said with a chuckle, before the five of them turned to face the clearing smoke of the explosion "Hold on, something's moving..."

He moved over to the explosion site, pointing his blaster down at the moving figure before lowering it and offering it his hand.

Slowly, Mike pulled Danny to his feet; there were tears in his costume, circuitry visible underneath, and burns present all over the suit. There were cracks on his helmet, his right eye visible through a part where his helmet was totally destroyed.

"Can't keep good man down." Danny said, sounding exhausted as he leaned on Mike for support "Come on guys, let's go home."

...

The six rangers stood in the med bay of the cruiser; Danny was laid up on one of the beds, back in his civilian clothes, his left arm under his head, while Aly was sat in a chair beside it and Jenny and Quinn stood beside it, all still in their ranger suits, minus helmets. Mike and Matt were both stood by a medical console, also still in their costumes.

"Well, you're going to be exhausted for a few days, but you'll be fine." Matt said "I set the self destruct on Korulta's ship before we left as well, so I doubt we'll hear from him again."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mike replied, grimacing "He's not someone to stay down."

"Well, least we've got more back up now." Quinn said, smirking as he said "Wait, no homicidal tendencies or anything like that, are there?"

"No. That said, I don't know." Mike replied "I'll be there if you guys really need me, sure, but I've got a lot to atone for before I'm on any kind of team."

"You're kidding, right?" Danny said, sitting up "Mate, you saved my life back there. If that doesn't count, then-"

"It's a start. Like I said, you guys need me, I'll be there. I'm just... _Freelance,_ for a while." Mike replied, pressing the button on his belt and teleporting away.

"He'll come around." Jenny said, turning to Danny "You need to get some sleep."

"Yeah." Aly added "I... I mean, we, don't want you to get worse."

"I'm sure you'll love it." Quinn said to Danny quietly, sniggering as he said "And if you get bored... nurse Aly's just down the hall..."

"Shut up." Danny said with a smirk "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a few..."

Danny trailed off, falling asleep on the pillow. The four remaining rangers looked between each other before Matt, Quinn and Jenny teleported out. Aly paused as she stood, before kissing Danny on the forehead and walking out of the room.

...

In the centre of the desert, the debris of Korulta's ship rested. A lot of it was still flaming. After a moment, a red and green armoured hand shot up from under a pile of debris...

**...**

**Voila, Nightmare in Green is over. The identity of the survivor of the ship won't be revealed for a while, but it will come back later. As for Mike being part of the team, give him time. R&R, please, no flames.**


	10. Rangers No More

Colonel Geoffrey Michaels walked through the R&D facility he'd been assigned to head up, the light making his navy blue Air Force suit look slightly less dark, reflecting off his short, black hair. Since the Power Rangers presence had become known, and the attacks of the reptilian aliens they fought had become more frequent, the government had assigned him a base and a team of scientists, stationed just outside Angel Grove, in an abandoned nuclear missile silo. His son, Quinn, had asked where he was headed a few times, but he'd had to say classified.

Even if he'd been allowed to say where he was going, he doubted that he would. Quinn's generation _idolised_ the Power Rangers, how could he tell his son he was assigned to figure out a way to take them down if they went rogue? Originally, he had thought that was the government being paranoid. Then that green Ranger had shown up, decimating the city whenever he came into conflict with the other five Rangers. Sure, he may have stopped now, and even helped some of the others during a somewhat peculiar absence of the red Ranger, but that had shown the Colonel and his staff exactly what a rogue Power Ranger could do, and it wasn't something they wanted to see again without a defence.

He stepped into the primary lab, walking up behind the analyst, Doctor Tate, a man in his mid fifties. He coughed after a moment, making Tate half jump out of his skin.

"Status report." The Colonel said, coolly "What information have you got on the Rangers? Do you know how their powers work yet?"

"Not yet." Tate replied, as he moved to his computer, punching in a few commands "We do, however, have a lead."

"A lead?" The Colonel asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, Colonel, a lead." Tate said, half smiling "Satellite imaging recently picked this up."

Tate pressed a few controls, before a very pixelated image of a figure being enveloped in a blue light appeared, seconds before the light dissipated, leaving the form of the blue ranger. Tate looked up at the Colonel as he zoomed out slightly, showing him the position of the ranger's transformation.

"It's a back alley by Angel Grove high." Tate said "The rangers have been seen a lot round there previously, but this confirms it. The blue ranger is a teacher there, or maybe even a student. Maybe the rest of them are too."

"My son goes to that school..." The Colonel said, pausing for a moment "I'll try to find out if he's noticed anything strange."

"Colonel," Tate said, stopping the Colonel as he went to walk out "We don't know who it could be, just that they're connected to the place. It could be anyone, maybe a friend of your son's, or maybe even-"

"It's not my boy." The Colonel snapped quickly "If it were, I'd know."

...

Quinn stood in the middle of the basketball court, Mike stood beside him, holding the ball, while Danny and Matt blocked their way to the hoop. After a second, Mike faked left before passing right, getting the ball to Quinn, who began running with the ball to try and get to the hoop, before finding Danny blocking the way.

"Face it, Quinn, you've got thirty seconds, you guys won't score the basket to break the tie." Danny said, chuckling.

"Sure we will." Quinn said, tossing the ball at Danny's left shoulder, hitting exactly where he knew one of his injuries from the final battle with Korulta was, catching the ball as it bounced off before taking the shot, making the basket before helping Danny up "Sorry, but I don't like to lose."

"So you won with a sucker punch." Danny said "Second time you've used that."

"Second time you've fell for it." Quinn replied with a smirk "You should stop doing that."

"Duly noted." Danny said, grabbing a red towel off of the bench at the side, wiping his face down, turning to Mike "Thanks for joining us. We needed a fourth."

"Still freelance." Mike said, grabbing his own green towel, smirking as he added "But thanks for inviting me."

"It's fine." Danny said, as he put his towel round the back of his neck, turning to Matt "You were good out there."

"Not that good, we still lost." Matt replied, before adding "That said, given it was me and you against Quinn and Mike, both of whom play basketball regularly, the odds of our winning were-"

"I don't need to know numbers, we almost won, that's enough."Danny said, before the morphers on their wrists beeped, Danny raising his to his mouth as he said "All of us except Jenny are here, Aly. What's up?"

"There's a Demalor in the city, along with a couple of dozen Pariahs." Aly's voice came through "I'm trying to get hold of Jenny now."

"Teleport us there, then get there when you have Jenny." Danny said, moments before he, Quinn, Mike and Matt were enveloped in beams of red, blue, green and black energy, respectively.

...

The four guys materialised the middle of town, Aly and Jenny materialising next to them in beams of pink and yellow energy a moment later. The six of them ran through town, until they reached the plaza, seeing the site in front of them; what looked like a feminine humanoid chameleon in skin tight, transparent armour, it's scales a mix of red, blue, yellow, pink, black and green, it's eyes blood red, surrounded by a group of Pariahs in light armour with no weaponry.

"Ahh, come to the party, I see." The creature said in a feminine voice, it's long claws extending slightly "I am Chamela, and I am your destruction."

"Yeah right." Quinn said "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"A bunch of children." Chamela replied "Pariahs, attack!"

The Pariahs ran forward, beginning to fight the Rangers hand to hand, their strikes quicker and more powerful than normal due to their decreased weight. After a moment, the six teens were staggered back, scrambling to their feet.

"Okay guys, time to kick it up a notch." Danny said, as they all raised their morphers, pressing the controls on them "It's morphin' time!"

"Green Ranger power!" Mike called before his body was enveloped in green energy, the energy dissipating to leave him in his ranger suit seconds before his helmet appeared, his gold and silver chest piece appearing a moment later.

"Black Ranger power!" Matt called, being enveloped in black energy which manifested into his suit before his helmet appeared.

"Pink Ranger power!" Aly called, before undergoing the same process.

"Blue Ranger power!" Quinn called as his morph proceeded.

"Yellow Ranger power!" Jenny called as her morph finalised.

"Red Ranger power!" Danny yelled as his suit manifested from the red energy that appeared around him seconds before his helmet appeared, the six of them yelling "Power Rangers, power up!"

"I'm touched, a new call just for me." Chamela said "Far too retro for my liking though. Pariahs, finish them off."

The Pariahs charged at the Rangers once more, forcing the six Rangers back to back. After a second, Danny pulled his Corona Defender shifting it into sabre mode, as Quinn did the same with his, their personal weapons materialising in their hands a second later as they went further into the circle, back to back.

"Defender lance!" Danny called as he put his two swords together.

"Defender spear!" Quinn called, combining his sword and his staff "Everyone, duck!"

The other four Rangers hit the deck as both Quinn and Danny began spinning on the spot, creating a red and blue blur of destruction as it hit and cut down the Pariahs. After a second, the two of them stopped spinning, the other four Rangers standing and joining them in facing down Chamela.

"Oh, you took down my boy toys. Shame, I'll just need to amuse myself." She said, being enveloped in a bright light, before it dissipated, leaving a copy of Quinn stood there, before it spoke, in Chamela's voice "I like this. I think I'll keep it."

Before they could respond, the copy charged them taking swings with it's spear at first Jenny, then Matt, then Aly, picking up Jenny's axe and brandishing it as the copy charged Mike, a bright light enveloping it as it shifted into a copy of Danny, hitting him with both the axe and the lance, before tossing the axe aside and facing down Danny and Quinn.

"Let's make this fun." The copy said, charging at them and grappling with Danny, moving him away from Quinn, both of them spinning several times as Quinn shifted his spear into sniper mode.

"Which one is it?" Quinn said, taking aim at both "Danny?!"

"Yeah?!" Both red Rangers said in Danny's voice "It's me!"

"Damnit, which one do I shoot?" Quinn muttered to himself as the other four Rangers stood up and regrouped, the five of them looking at the two copies stood side by side "Aly, which one do I take down..."

"I don't know..." She replied "Could be either one."

"Come on, you know it's him you've got to shoot!" One of the Red Rangers said.

"No, don't, shoot him." The other said.

"Quinn, I might have an idea." Matt said, tapping Mike on the shoulder and gesturing for him to follow him, both of them walking to the two Red Rangers, one standing behind each "Sucker punch."

"Got it." Quinn said, nodding as Matt an Mike both grabbed the left shoulder of the Red Ranger in front of them, the one in front of Matt flinching "Gotcha."

Matt, Danny and Mike all hit the deck as Quinn took the shot, hitting the Red Ranger copy square in the chest, a large fireball ensuing as it exploded. The three Rangers scrambled to their feet, making their way to the rest of the team, moments before Chamela reformed in a gigantic form, her armour cracked with spikes emerging from the damage.

"Corona zords, online!" Danny called.

"Wyvern zord!" Mike called.

The six zords came over the rise, the Rangers jumping into their respective cockpits.

"Corona Force Megazord!" Quinn called, the five zords beginning their transformation, finishing in the complete Megazord formation "Let's take her down."

The Megazord began walking towards Chamela, it's sword brandished, before being knocked back, it's sword clattering away. Chamela grappled with the Megazord, before a bright light enveloped her, transforming her into a copy of the Megazord.

"Let's see how you like this sword!" She said, slashing them with her copy of the Megazord's sabre, knocking the Megazord down, as she swung at the Wyvern zord "Don't think I forgot you, traitor."

The Wyvern zord crashed to the ground beside the Megazord. After a moment, the Megazord picked itself up, retrieving it's sabre as the Wyvern began to attempt taking off again.

"Guys, load the new programme." Matt said "It's untested, but it could give us the boost we need. Mike, I'm sending you your half."

"My half?" Mike questioned "What does it do? What's a 'Corona Megawyvernzord?"

"Just boot it up." Jenny said "He knows what he's doing."

"Okay guys, let's do this." Danny said, pressing the control in front of him "Corona Megawyverzord, transformation sequence!"

The Megazord leapt into the air, as the Wyvern zord took off, following it's ascent. As they got higher, the Megazord's helmet came off, as did the head of the Wyvern zord, the remainder of the Wyvern zord's body splitting into two halves of the main body, the tail, which went riggid, and the wings. The Megazords arms rotated up and over the shoulder pads, the hands retracting and being replaced with cannons, as the two halves of the Wyvern zord's body attached as new arms, the wings attaching to the back and the tail attached to the base of the sabre, forming a staff. As the new mecha landed, the Wyvern zord's head descended, it's mouth opening, forming a helmet, as the Megazord's helmet split in half, before rejoining around it, creating a crowned helmet. As the transformation completed, Mike's chair came sliding into the cockpit behind Danny.

"Corona Megawyvernzord, power up!" The six Rangers said in unison.

The Megazord spun it's staff in it's hands, before pointing the bladed tip at Chamela. After a moment, it began advancing on her.

"Okay guys, let's see what this baby can do." Danny said "Corona Megawyvernzord, hyper solar slash!"

The Megazord slowly lifted off the ground, before shooting up into the sky. After a moment, it came down in a power dive, crashing down, blade first, on Chamela, a large explosion ensuing. Inside the cockpit, the consoles began sparking around them.

"What's going on?" Mike asked "Matt, what's happening?"

"Power overload." Mate replied "The weapons absorb energy directed at them, it's triggered a critical overload... We need to evacuate, now!"

"Everyone out." Danny said, pressing controls in front of him "I'm setting a take off course, sending the megazord into orbit. Let the overload happen there."

"What about you?" Jenny asked.

"Old naval saying; Captain goes down with the ship." Danny said, standing up and moving round to mike's console, pressing a few commands as Mike, Jenny and Matt walked out of the console room "Aly, Quinn, get out of here!"

"Not without you!" Aly replied, pleading with Danny "Either we all go or none of us do. Danny, please!"

"Quinn..." Danny said, his tone serious.

"I'm sorry..." Quinn said, before picking Aly up and slinging her over his shoulder, carrying her out, turning back for a second and adding "Good luck."

"Thanks." Danny muttered as the megazord began taking off "Computer, engage auto pilot. Take the megazord into orbit, now!"

The computer beeped in response, the megazord beginning to rapidly ascend. Danny moved round to the front of the cockpit, pulling his Corona Defender and firing at the front, the bulkhead blowing out. He looked down for a second, shaking his head.

"I hate heights..." He said, before taking a running dive out of the hole in the front of the cockpit, plummeting towards the ground below, hitting it with a hard roll.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet, as the other five Rangers scrambled around him. After a second, the explosion of the Megazord was seen above them, a shockwave coming down, knocking the Rangers to the ground as their morphs collapsed.

They slowly picked themselves up, Danny helping Aly to her feet. As they regrouped, Quinn looked down before tapping Danny on the shoulder.

"You guys... Our morphers aren't normally like that, are they?" He said, holding up his wrist, revealing the charred remains of his morpher "What does this mean?"

"I don't know..." Jenny said, looking between them.

"I guess it means it's over." Danny said "We're not Power Rangers anymore..."

**...**

**So, here we have the lead in for the next arc; "Quest of the Pirates". Yes, you guessed it, it's taking a stab at a (very loose, as in, what Turbo is to Carranger or In Space is to Megaranger) Gokaiger adaptation. I won't lie, it's partly because I really want to see the Goseiger / Gokaiger team up in PR. So, yeah, R&R, please, no flames.**


	11. Quest of the Pirates 1: Pirate Rangers!

Danny, Quinn, Matt, Jenny, Aly and Mike all walked into the Bridge of the cruiser. Danny slumped down in the chair in the centre, while Quinn sat on one of the consoles, Aly and Matt moving over to another and beginning to discuss something in hushed tones while Jenny and Mike walked over to Danny, standing over him.

"So, that's it, huh?" Mike asked "That's us done?"

"You were freelance anyway." Danny replied "What else is there for us to do?"

"How about figure out what to do?" Quinn said, crossing his arms "Go on, Danny. You're our leader, you tell _us_ what we're supposed to do."

"I don't know." Danny said, shaking his head "I guess we have to give it up."

"Oh no, we are _not_ giving up." Jenny said aggressively "You're the one who refuses to give up, remember? So, what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do!" Danny yelled, standing up and walking over to the wall and slamming his fist into it, rubbing his hand in pain "Damn, didn't think it was that hard..."

"There's always something we can do." Aly said, walking over to them with Matt "Matt has an idea."

The five teens turned to face Matt, with Danny and Matt both crossing their arms over their chests. Matt paused for a second before pulling his glasses out of his pocket, putting them on.

"Well, Aly told us from the start, our powers had a stability issue. I always took that to mean they were temporary." Matt said, moving to the main console and pressing a few commands "So, I looked for alternatives. That's what I was looking for back in the desert, something new to energise our powers. I think I might've found a potential lead."

"A lead?" Quinn asked "In the desert?"

"Yes." Matt said "I found a power source that could, in conjunction with the remnants of our existing powers, energise new ones, more permanent ones."

"This is where the tricky part comes in." Aly said "The red, blue, yellow and pink Ranger powers are damaged. However, the black and green Ranger powers are both decimated, most likely due to the proximity of Matt and Mike to the shockwave when it hit."

"One of us has to give up their powers." Mike said, summing up the long winded description Aly had just given "Well, Matt, you were here first, I'll do it."

"Actually, I had other ideas." Matt said "I've not completed the second part of the new morphers or zords. It might be better if you guys went without me."

"But... We're a team." Jenny said, hesitantly.

"Sometimes, in chess, you give up one piece so the rest can win it. Here, take these. They're your pirate cell morphers. Or, at least, half of them." Matt said, half grinning, before beginning to hand out what looked like red, black and gold mobile phones "Besides, I'm doing some research anyway. I'll teleport you guys out to the wreckage in the desert. Good luck."

He pressed a few commands on the console in front of him, Danny, Quinn, Mike, Jenny and Aly being enveloped in beams of white light and shooting up out of the cruiser, leaving him alone.

"Be careful." He said quietly, before going back to his work.

...

Larak sat on his cruiser bridge. He couldn't be more pleased with recent events; no more Rangers meant no more resistance, and that meant that he and his people could take over slowly. Then, they could continue to build their rebellion against their _masters._ Even the thought of it churned his stomachs. The Demalors hadn't been truly free since their true Emperor, Sata, had been slain in battle nearly a decade before.

"What is our status?" He asked "Are we prepared to begin annexing this world?"

"Yes, my lord." The Pariah at the front hissed "Whenever you are ready."

"Good." Larak said "Send the first wave."

"My lord, we have an incoming transmission." The Pariah said "It is the prince."

"Bring it up on the display." Larak said with a scowl, the image of a white humanoid with blue antennae like protrusions coming from the side of his head in white and blue clothes with a gold lace trim, appeared on the viewer "Prince Kalarian, what an unexpected-"

"Save it, Larak." Kalarian said "I know of your plans to betray my father. Your job was merely to scout this world before the Zuptro Empire came in to claim what is rightfully ours, but the pride of you Demalors has got in the way. Now, I have to punish you. Good bye, Larak."

"Wait, my Prince, let's not be hasty." Larak said, standing up "After all, if you go down there without proper briefing, you'd be decimated."

"Decimated?" Kalarian asked "By what, exactly."

"By... By, well, the Power Rangers, of course. They'd annihilate you without our help." Larak said "We've fought them, we know how to deal with them, yes, that's why you need us."

"Very well." Kalarian finally said, his tone somewhat bemused "You have 1 hour to cleanse this world of 'Power Rangers' .Fail, and we _will_ destroy you. Kalarian out."

Larak sat down, slumping back in his chair. They were in trouble.

...

Danny and Aly rummaged through the debris they were looking at; Mike and Jenny were about thirty metres to their left, while Quinn was off on his own about twenty metres to the right. The scanner Danny held was telling him to look for something he was apparently right on top of, but whenever he picked up any of the debris, the scanner read negative.

"Any luck?" Aly asked as Danny tossed another piece of debris to the ground.

"Nope. Whatever we're looking for, it's here... But it's not." Danny said, pulling out his pirate cell and flipping it open "Matt, are you sure what we're looking for is here?"

"Positive." Matt's voice came through "You're right on top of it."

"Well, you want to come look?" Danny asked sarcastically "We're not getting any joy."

"Hold on, I'll run some scans from where I am." Matt's reply came "Interesting... I'm reading a network of tunnels beneath your current location. I'm preparing to teleport you down there."

"Wait, what about-" Danny began before the five teens were once again swept up in a teleportation field.

...

The five teens scrambled to their feet. They were inside what looked like a heavily damaged command structure. There were shattered glass tubes at the back, leaking red, blue, green, yellow and pink energy, respectively.

"Is that it?" Quinn asked, looking at the other four "What, it is kind of obvious."

"Wait..." Aly said as Danny began to walk towards it "We don't know if it's safe."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He said, hesitating before adding "I think."

He flipped open his pirate cell, pressing the black button with a keyhole in the centre, the top half opening up into a skull and crossbones like motif. He hesitated for a second, before pushing the morpher into the red energy. After a second, he was sent flying back. As he was, the lights slowly flickered on, some kind of auto-repair enacting, as the blue, green, pink and yellow energy all shot into Quinn, Mike, Aly and Jenny's morphers, respectively.

After a moment, they were stood in a large, blue and silver chamber, several consoles flashing with different coloured lights. The teens looked around for a moment, before their morphers beeped.

"Guys, the power readings in your area just spiked." Matt's voice came through "I'm teleporting over with my research."

There was a moment's pause before Matt appeared in a mass of white energy, a number of crates with him. He looked around for a second before nodding in approval.

"I can work with this." He said, turning to the five teens "The zords are still out, can I take a reading from your morphers?"

"Sure." Danny said, handing his over to Matt, who held a scanner to it "What've you got?"

"It's at full power." Matt said, nodding as he handed Danny's morpher back to him "Quinn, toss yours over."

"You got it." Quinn said, throwing his morpher to Matt.

"Yes... Good..." Matt said, throwing Quinn's morpher back to him and beginning to go around the other three, nodding as he did "Okay, all your morphers are at full power. Just one thing missing."

He walked over to one of the smaller cases, opening it and quickly withdrawing five small objects, each one coloured in one of the teen's respective colours. He quickly moved around them, handing each of them an object.

Danny looked down at his. It looked like a figurine of a red ranger, wearing a suit trimmed with black and gold. He pressed a small button on it, the figurine folding in half, revealing a sort of key. He looked at Matt for a second, cocking an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He said "I think you've been watching too many cartoons."

"Uh, Danny." Mike said to him quietly "We fight alien monsters wearing spandex. Too many cartoons went out the window a while back."

"Technically, it's not spandex." Matt said "It's a high tension-"

"We don't need the chemistry, Matt." Jenny said, patting him on the shoulder "So, what, are these things going to work now?"

"Maybe... Sort of... Not really."Matt said "Technically, they should work, but-"

"Great!" Quinn said, pressing the button on his figurine "It's morph-"

"Stop!" Matt yelled frantically, snatching the morpher and the key away from Quinn "I need to run tests before we know they're safe to use."

"How long will that take?" Aly asked "The Demalors could attack any time, and-"

Before she could finish talking, a siren began blaring out around the chamber. A large holographic monitor appeared in front of the cylinders at the back of the chamber. On the viewer was a mechanical looking humanoid, it's body gun metal grey with blue orbs dotted all around it, two large ones on it's shoulders, wide protrusions with what appeared to be cannons coming out from behind each shoulder, a long, narrow object in it's right hand. Surrounding it was a group of dozens of what appeared to be blue vampiric creatures in dark grey armour, with blue gauntlets.

"Those aren't Demalors..." Danny said "What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know." Aly replied, before pointing at the figure behind the group "He's familiar though."

"Larak." Mike said "Okay, Matt, want to give Quinn his morpher back?"

"Not really..." Matt replied "It's too risky."

"So, what?" Quinn asked "Pretty sure it's the team captain's job to pull members from the roster."

"We don't have time for this." Danny said, pressing a few commands on the console before the six of them were teleported out of the command centre in white beams.

...

The six teens materialised in the town, facing the creatures down. The humanoid appeared to look them up and down before laughing.

"This is what defends this planet?" It asked, it's voice masculine and metallic "A bunch of children?"

"You clearly haven't done your research." Mike said, stepping forward "We're the Power Rangers!"

"Is that supposed to impress me?" The creature said "I am Metallor, and I _will_ be destroying you today. Drones, attack!"

The creatures surrounding Metallor charged forward, attacking the six teens. One of them kicked Quinn in the guy before stabbing a clawed hand into his leg, causing him to scream in pain. A pair threw Matt and Mike to the floor, quickly tossing Aly and Jenny on top of them, before one final pair threw Danny into the four teens as they struggled to get up.

"Right, this isn't working. We need to get Quinn out of here." Danny said "So, who wants to be blue?"

"I'll take it." Mike said "Matt, looks like you're in green now."

"Fine." Matt said, switching keys with Mike "I kind of wanted to get to be behind the scenes though..."

"Too bad." Danny said, as the five teens stood up, Danny pressing a few commands on his morpher, teleporting Quinn back to the base "We've got automated medical on the cruiser, it'll take care of him. You guys ready?"

"Ready!" The other four said, flipping their figurines into key mode, as they all inserted them into their respective morphers keyhole, turning them and calling "It's morphin' time!"

Danny was enveloped by red light, forming a black bodysuit with a symbol the same as what was on top of his morpher, with white gloves with a silver trim and red boots with a silver trim, before what appeared to be a red and gold pirate coat appeared over the top, along with a gold belt with a square buckle, a red helmet with a black x-shaped visor with gold trim appearing on his head.

"Red Ranger, power up!" He called, watching as Mike, Jenny, Matt and Aly were left in their blue, yellow, green and pink suits of a similar style, respectively, their visors in the shapes of a stealth jet, a u-shape, an arrow head and a heart, each with small parts breaking off at the bottom.

"Blue Ranger, power up!"

"Yellow Ranger, power up!"

"Green Ranger, power up!"

"Pink Ranger, power up!"

"Come on then, chrome boy," Danny said, a cutlass appearing in his right hand while a flintlock style blaster appeared in his left "let's see what you've got!"

**...**

**So, this is "Quest of the Pirates Part One", the Rangers have their new powers, next chapter, they're going to use them! R&R, please, no flames.**


	12. Quest Of The Pirates 2: Ranger Shift

The five rangers stood facing down Metallor, Larak and the drones. Mike, Matt, Jenny and Aly all had their blasters and sabres materialise, before the five rangers charged in to fight the creatures, Matt and Aly taking the drones while Mike and Jenny fought Metallor, leaving Danny to face Larak.

"Matt, change up!" Jenny called, ducking and rolling as she switched her blaster with Matt's blaster, Mike switching his blaster for Aly's sabre "See if that's easier!"

"Okay." Matt said, standing and firing both blasters at the drones as Aly jumped and spun, firing at the drones two at a time "Seriously? How?"

"I'm used to a crossbow and a blaster, remember?" Aly said with half a laugh "This is right up my corridor!"

"It's street!" Mike called as he took a slash at Metallor "Jenny, now!"

Jenny jumped in over Mike, slashing down with both sabres on Metallor, sparks coming off the creature as it staggered back.

Meanwhile, Danny slashed at Larak, his sword clashing with Larak's bladed weapon before Danny put his blaster in Larak's face, having it knocked upwards before Larak punched him in the chest, staggering him. Larak let out a sinister chuckle.

"You might have a new look, Red Ranger, but your moves are outdated." Larak said, advancing on Danny "You're just too old school."

"Too old school..." Matt said to himself, overhearing the exchange "Danny, activate the belt buckle. There's something I added using energy from the chamber!"

"Okay..." Danny said, rolling out of the way of Larak's strike, pressing the belt buckle, watching as it spun, a key like the one he'd used in his morpher appearing in the centre of the buckle, showing a red ranger with a silver mouthpiece and white diamond in the centre of the chest "What the..."

"Ranger keys, they use the energy of past Rangers found at different locations." Matt said, pressing his own buckle, a black ranger key of a similar style appearing in his buckle, pulling it out as Mike, Jenny and Aly pulled blue, yellow and pink keys from their belts "The more energy sources we find, the more keys we can produce, the more powers we can use."

"And what do they do?" Aly asked, looking at the key.

"The same as the ones we use in our morphers." Matt said "They morph us."

"Into what?" Jenny asked "Power up mode?"

"No." Matt replied "Into previous rangers!"

"Well, let's try it!" Danny said, pressing the button on the side of his key and inserting the key into the keyhole in his morpher and turning, the other four doing the same as they all called "Ranger shift!"

"Ranger shift, Mighty Morphin!" The Morphers all said in unison, each ranger lighting up in the colours of their respective key before being left in new uniforms.

"Mastodon!" Matt called, his weapon shifting into a black and yellow axe with what looked like a red blaster barrel at it's base "Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Pterodactyl!" Aly called, her weapon shifting into a pink and white bow "Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Triceratops!" Mike called, his weapon shifting into a blue and silver lance "Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" Jenny called, her weapon shifting into twin yellow and silver daggers "Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Danny called, his weapon shifting into a red and gold long sword with a silver blade "Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

The Rangers paused for a moment, looking down at the costumes they were in. The _original_ costumes, as far as Earth was concerned. The five teens hesitated, before shaping up into a fighting stance.

"Okay, let's deal with Larak first!" Danny said "Time to put them together."

"Okay then." Matt said, taking his axe and pushing part of the body of the axe down, throwing the axe in the air "Power axe!"

"Power bow!" Aly called, throwing her bow in the air, as it attached to the front of the newly formed blaster, giving it a crossbow like appearance.

"Power lance!" Mike called, splitting his lance in half and throwing both halves up, the two weapons attaching to the underside of the bow with the blades pointing backwards, the silver ends becoming additional barrels.

"Power daggers!" Jenny yelled, throwing her daggers up, the two daggers attaching with the blades facing backwards on the outside of the crossbow.

"Power sword!" Danny said, jumping in the air and attaching his sword to the top of the blaster, before taking the blaster as he descended to the ground "Power blaster, full power!"

Danny stood in the centre of the formation of the team, Aly behind him to his right, Jenny behind him to his left, with Mike and Matt behind Aly and Jenny, respectively.

"Ready." Aly said.

"Aim." Mike added.

"Fire!" Danny called, pulling the trigger, as five beams of energy in blue, pink, red, yellow and black fired from the blaster, hitting Larak, causing him to explode, the Rangers turning to face Metallor "You want some too?"

"I'll be back." Metallor growled, before he and the drones teleported away.

"Well, that went well." Mike said "Shouldn't Larak have grown though?"

"Yeah, I don't like that he didn't..." Jenny said "Makes me think it's not over."

Before anyone could reply, their morphs collapsed, leaving the five rangers in their base ranger forms, Danny holding a bundle of sabres and blasters. in his arms, struggling not to drop them.

"What the hell?" Danny asked "Matt, what's going on?"

"I don't know, these powers _are_ untested." Matt replied "Come on, let's get back."

The Rangers didn't argue, as Aly pulled her morpher from her belt and pressed a few controls, teleporting the Rangers away.

...

Danny, Aly and Jenny stood in the control room, their helmets off and on the central console. Matt was in the corner of the room, his helmet beside him, working on a console in front of him. Mike had gone off to the cruiser to check up on Quinn and see how he was doing.

"Why don't you use the central console?" Danny asked, walking over to Matt, leaning on the back of his chair "Wouldn't it be easier? More RAM, or something?"

"Probably doesn't use RAM. Come to think of it, neither does this." Matt said, not looking away from the screen "Near as I can tell, these systems are from the same source."

"Makes sense." Aly said as she came over, draping herself over Danny before noticing what she was doing, both of them standing up straight quickly and shifting slightly awkwardly, Aly rapidly adding "I mean, uhm, I remember my brother, I mean, the red Ranger, got the cruiser from the same Eltarian who gave him our powers. If it was the same being who gave Earth's original Power Rangers their powers, it makes sense they would have the same production source."

"Exactly." Matt said, not noticing her shift in tone and speed for the majority of what she'd said "Jen, what do you think."

"You made us new powers?" Jenny said, virtually storming over "You made us new powers and you didn't tell us? And you didn't tell _me?!"_

"Why would I tell you, you don't tell me about everything you do." Matt said, Jenny huffing and storming out "She confuses me..."

"You're in the dog house, mate." Danny said, clapping a hand on his shoulder "I'll go talk to her."

"No, I will." Aly quickly cut him off, running off towards the door, turning back and adding with a grin "Girl time and all that other stuff she goes on about."

Danny and Matt looked between each other for a moment, Matt's expression confused and Danny's worried. Danny walked over to the chest in the corner of the room, opening it. Inside were the keys they'd used in the battle, along with three more sets of keys; one having a distinctly ninja-i-fied motif, one with white triangles on the neck and shoulder line with gold trim and one with some kind of automobile motif.

"Other former Ranger powers?" Danny asked, picking up the red key with the triangle neckline, noting the star shaped helmet "My old suit was better..."

"Well, your old suit is gone." Matt said, back at his station working "I think I've found the source of the problem."

"What've you got?" Danny said, tossing the key back into the chest as he walked over to Matt.

"The new morphers matrices, they have a slight variance. It means that older Ranger powers can only be active for about 150 seconds." Matt said, looking up at Danny "They only work for two and a half minutes at a time."

"I got that." Danny said "I'm just worried about one thing."

"Which is?" Matt asked, standing up to face Danny.

"What do you think the girls are talking about?"

...

Aly caught Jenny up after a few minutes, finding her sat in the dining area, a bowl of tomato soup with a bread roll in front of her. Aly walked over to her friend, sitting opposite her.

"You'll want to be careful." Aly said, nodding to the soup "If you spill that, people will be thinking _you're_ the red Ranger."

"Well, some people might, we know _you_ won't." Jenny said, half teasing.

"I don't know what you mean..." Aly lied, blushing slightly.

"Oh, come on, I saw you wrapping yourself all over Danny." Jenny said "Seriously, why don't you two just get it over with already?"

"Get what over with?" Aly asked, before a look of realization slowly formed on her face as she stammered out "You m-mean, uhm..."

"Yeah, that." Jenny said, before seeing Aly's awkward expression "Seriously, what's so awkward about going on a date with the guy? You both clearly want to."

"Go on a date?" Aly said, confused "You mean you weren't talking about, uhm..."

"What?" Jenny said, before her eyes widened slightly as she half choked on her soup "No. No, I didn't mean _that._ For an alien princess, you sure have a dirty mind. I'm sure a thousand Star Wars geeks probably just high fived somewhere..."

Before they could say anymore, a hand, with the blue ranger helmet on it, came round the corner, the helmet facing them, then apparently the person who was holding it. After a second, Mike came out from round the corner, facing his helmet.

"So, Sherlock, what do you think they were talking about?" He said, before putting on a slightly more high pitched voice with a bad attempt at a British accent "Oh, I don't know, old chap. Maybe their infatuations, or perhaps the all too obvious attentions the red Ranger has for the pink one which he is apparently in a, rather bad, attempt of denying it, even to himself. Or the one the yellow Ranger has on the black, sorry, it's green now, Ranger, to which he is beyond oblivious as she is not a device for him to play with. I must say, you're rather behind on the curve, Michael."

"Very funny." Jenny said, crossing her arms over her chest "How long were you stood there for?"

"About two minutes." Mike replied, moving over to the table and sitting down, setting his helmet down on it "Couldn't resist having a joke around."

"Yeah, I can tell." Jenny said "By the way, your British accent sounds Australian."

"So I'm not an actor, sue me." Mike said with a chuckle "So, how're you guys doing?"

"Well, I'm liking you a lot less..." Aly muttered to herself.

"Charming." Mike said, smirking "Anyway, I'm going to go check on-"

Before he could finish talking, their morphers beeped. Mike pulled his out and flipped it open.

"What's up?" He asked, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Guys, we need you in the main command chamber." Danny's voice came through "Matt's got something to tell you."

"On our way." Mike said, standing up as he picked up his helmet "You heard the man. Let's go."

...

Mike, Aly and Jenny walked into the command chamber, finding Danny and Matt both stood there. Danny had in his hand all five of the red Ranger keys currently in their possession.

"So, here's how it works." Danny said "These are Ranger keys. They let us morph, either into our own Ranger forms or previous ones. Don't ask me to explain the science, that's for Matt to do. You want to take over, mate?"

"Okay." Matt said "So, the Ranger keys are created from energy traces of the original powers. If we want a past team's Ranger powers, we need to find those traces. That's why our new powers are pirate themed; we're treasure hunting."

"Careful there, Matt." Mike said, grinning "That was dangerously close to a joke."

"Yes, well, anyway." Matt said "There's one more trace in Angel Grove. The rest are dotted about the globe. There are two sets in Mariner Bay, one in Silver Hills, one is registering as being in the sky above Turtle Cove... We don't know why yet. Another set is in Blue Bay Harbor, another two sets in Reefside, the list goes on."

"We need to find them." Aly said "Then we might be able to finally finish this."

"Agreed." Danny said "So, where do you guys want to start?"

"How about Angel Grove?" Jenny asked sardonically "It _is_ where we are anyway."

"That's why we were thinking of _ending_ in Angel Grove." Danny said "We were thinking of starting here. In Reefside. After all, two sets of powers at once sounds like a good plan."

"Okay, so, when do we leave?" Mike asked.

"Right now." Danny said, pressing a few controls in front of him, before each of them was enveloped in beams of light in their respective colours, before being teleported away.

...

The five Rangers materialized in a white room, with a gold trim, two blue doors at the back of the room, behind a red and gold podium with a wheel on it, the symbol on it the same as the ones on their Ranger costumes, a red and gold steampunk style tube behind the podium with the symbol on it again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Privateer Galleon." Matt said "There are four zords in the hold, capable of combining to form the Privateer Megazord."

"Hold on, four zords?" Jenny asked "Who doesn't have one?"

"That'd be me." Danny replied, moving to behind the wheel "My zord _ is_ the Galleon. So, come on, let's go."

**...**

**Okay, so we have the set up for **_**where **_**they're going next chapter. Quest of the Pirates is essentially the search for the Ranger Keys. Quinn is going to be re-visited sporadically, as their new behind the scenes man. Anyway, R&R, please, no flames.**


	13. Quest of The Pirates 3: Legendary Shift

Danny and Mike walked through Reefside High School. They'd been there for the last week, trying to blend in, while Aly and Matt stayed on the Galleon, working on trying to isolate the power traces to generate the Ranger keys for the two team traces in Reefside. Jenny had joined Danny and Mike in enrolling in the High School, an attempt to gather information on the previous Ranger teams who had operated there. The issue was, they had only been told of one Ranger team, the Dino Rangers. Apparently, they'd been active around 8 years ago. Unfortunately, they'd not been heard of since.

Another issue had been one of the professors, a Doctor Oliver. He'd apparently arrived in Reefside around the time the Dino Rangers first appeared. However, any attempts made at trying to press him for information had just left him bumbling slightly and not giving them anything. Either he knew something, or he was so mild mannered he was incapable of even discussing the Power Rangers.

"I'm telling you, he's in on it somehow." Danny said to Mike "I mean, come on, a professor of palaeontology working in a High School who shows up at the same time as the Dino Rangers? And I did some checking, he was never seen with the complete team."

"So he wasn't seen with the complete team, big deal." Mike replied "It doesn't prove anything. I'm betting a ton of people weren't."

"True but a ton of people weren't seen with four out of five of them." Danny replied "I'm telling you, Doctor Oliver's the key to this. I don't know how, but he is."

"Yeah, well, we don't know that." Mike said "Look, Danny, I know you're the leader and you want your idea to pan out to be right, but please, don't act on it. You might have the coach being your new best friend but I'm on thin ice, and we can't let them look into our records."

Mike was right. Danny was the coaches golden boy. Coach McKnight was a big soccer player, and absolutely loved that Danny didn't need extra prompting for it, unlike a lot of the students. Danny didn't get much time to think about it, before a hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"Danny! Ready for try outs?" The Coach, wearing a red t-shirt and black joggers said, grinning at Danny "You promised you would."

"Oh, right, yeah." Danny said, looking at Mike and pretending he didn't know the fact that try outs were that afternoon "I'd forgot..."

"Yeah, well, out on the field, 1 hour, don't be late." The coach said, nodding to Mike, quickly adding "You can try too if you like..."

Danny looked at Mike, who cocked an eyebrow at him, mockingly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Mike replied "I just can't believe you actually promised to try out."

"Well, seems a good place to press for information..." Danny lied "Besides, I'm good at it, why shouldn't I?"

"Because we might be gone next week?" Mike replied "Danny, don't let your desire to play the hero get in the way of the mission."

"Whose playing the hero?" Danny asked "Have you _forgotten_ how we spend our off hours?"

"You know what, I can't be bothered with this." Mike said, shaking his head "If you want to be a knuckle dragging caveman whose just kicking a ball around, be my guest!"

"Fine, I will!" Danny said, turning and storming off.

...

Tommy Oliver sat in the school cafeteria, wearing a white shirt with a red t-shirt on underneath, a pair of green combat pants and a pair of black shoes, a cola and fries in front of him. He missed Ernie's juice bar at times like these; the food and drink was better. Still, that's what happened in two decades; things got boring and food got worse. He pushed back his slicked back, dark brown hair before pushing the wire frame glasses he wore up his nose.

"This seat taken?" Came the voice of the coach, and Tommy's former student, Connor McKnight, before the younger man sat down opposite him "So, I spoke to that kid I mentioned."

"And?" Tommy questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"He wears a lot of red." Connor quipped "I'm going to keep an eye on him."

Tommy nodded before standing up and walking away with a curt nod to Connor.

...

Danny walked onto the field, wearing the red and white football kit of the school. He looked around before clocking Connor stood in the middle of a group of teens in the same kit as Danny was wearing. Danny began to walk over to Connor, before a red blast of energy struck past, knocking Danny to the ground. He stood up as the teens on the field scattered, looking for the source; it was Metallor.

"That's it, run." The mechanical creature yelled "I only want one of you."

"You got him..." Danny said to himself, pulling his morpher and key "It's morphin' time! Red Ranger, power up!"

He inserted the key into the morpher and turned it, morphing into the red ranger. He pressed the top of his buckle, a key with a green ranger with a gold chest piece, gold arm bands and green triangles at the top of the gloves and boots, coming out with a spin. He took the key and inserted it into his morpher, turning the key.

"Ranger shift! Mighty Morphin! Dragonzord!" Danny called, his suit changing to match the one portrayed on the key "Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

Danny charged Metallor, pulling the black and green dagger from his belt as he did, playing a tune on the flute, firing a blast of green energy at Metallor, staggering the creature. As he did, he pulled his morpher again, this time with a white key with a black and gold chest piece, gold bands around the top of the boots and gloves. He inserted the key, turning it.

"Ranger shift! Mighty Morphin! Tigerzord!" He called, the suit changing to match the key, the dagger being replaced with a white sword with a tiger's head at the bottom of the handle "White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Are you going to just keep changing clothes all day?" Metallor said, it's voice irate, as it blocked a swing Danny took with the sword "Have to do better than that."

"Okay then." Danny said, doing a back flip as he pulled the morpher and a red key with a star in the centre of the helmet "Ranger shift! Zeo! Zeo Ranger five, red!"

Danny landed, his sword replaced by a fencing foil like sabre with a star on the hand guard as his suit changed into the one with the star shaped helmet, embossed lips on the solid red mass. He took two slashes, before jumping backwards.

"I'm feeling a need for speed. Ranger shift! Turbo!" He said, inserting another key into his morpher, his helmet becoming one with silver embossed lips and a visor styled after the front of a sports car, a yellow rectangle on his chest, his sword becoming one with a larger hand guard "Red Lightning Turbo power!"

Danny dashed at the creature, taking several more strikes. As he ran back, he pressed two fingers to his ear.

"Matt, tell me you've got those new powers ready?" He said, pressing the button on top of his belt, no key coming out.

"I've got one of them... Guessing you don't mind being something other than red?" Matt's voice came through.

"I've already been green and white today." Danny said, pressing the belt again, this time a black key with a gold dinosaur footprint in a circle in the centre of the chest "Black, not done that yet."

"It doesn't matter what colour you are, I'll destroy you." Metallor said.

"We'll see about that. Ranger shift! Dino Thunder! Power up!" Danny called, inserting the key, his suit being replaced with the one represented by the key, gold shoulder pads on his shoulders, gold triangles going down the sides of the arms and legs, his sword being replaced by a sword like staff with a brachiosaurus themed hilt, his helmet styled after a brachiosaurus "Brachio power!"

Danny charged at Metallor, taking several strikes, staggering the creature. Danny began drawing his staff in a large circle in front of him, a ball of gold and purple energy forming as he drew it.

"Brachio staff! Energy orb!" He called, before striking the orb at Metallor, the creature flying back in a large explosion as Danny reverted to his own ranger form "Still think you're going to win, big guy?"

"Hey, save some for me!" Came a voice from behind Danny before Mike came running in morphed, jumping and kicking the staggered creature, Jenny right behind him "Thought you could use a hand!"

"I think I've got it." Danny said, as a group of drones appearing around them, Danny pressing his belt, a red key in a similar style to the black key he'd just used coming out, Mike and Jenny getting similar keys in blue and yellow at the same time "Or not. Ranger shift! Dino Thunder!"

The three rangers had their bodies engulfed in energy of their colours, being left in body suits with a gold dinosaur footprint on the chest and white triangles down the sides of the legs and arms. Their helmets were replaced a second later with new ones themed on a Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pteranodon, respectively.

"Tyranno power!" Danny called, striking a pose, his helmet roaring as he did.

"Tricera power!" Mike called, doing the same.

"Ptera power!" Jenny called as she joined the other two.

"Okay guys, lets go this thing!" Danny said, a red staff themed on a Tyrannosaurus appearing from his belt "Tyranno staff!"

"Tricera shield!" Mike called as a blue and white shield themed on a Triceratops head appeared from his belt "Mine's bigger than Matt's was..."

"I heard that!" Matt's voice came down the comm. line "Lucky for you I'm finishing creating keys from the second power trace group here. Me and Aly will be there as soon as we can."

"We'll try not to beat _all_ the bad guys before you get here." Jenny said as a pair of Pteranodon themed daggers appeared from her belt "Ptera grips!"

Mike and Jenny began to fight the drones as Danny charged at Metallor, taking several strikes with his staff. After a moment, Danny quickly flicked his eye to the count down in the corner of his visor's heads up display.

"One minute..." He muttered to himself "Guys, time to put them together!"

"Right!" Mike and Jenny said, finishing off the Pariahs before joining Danny, the three rangers quickly putting their weapons together "Z-Rex blaster!"

"Ready." Jenny said.

"Aim..." Mike said.

"Fire!" Danny finally said, as their ranger shifts collapsed, leaving Danny pulling the trigger only on his own blaster as Jenny and Mike's fell to the floor "Damn it! Time's up!"

"And so is yours!" Metallor said, as he fired a blast as the three rangers, taking them to the floor "Shame, I had hoped to take all five of you down!"

"Careful what you wish for!" Aly's voice came as she kicked Metallor in the face before running back to the group, helping Danny up while Matt helped Jenny and Mike "Are you okay?"

"All the better for seeing you." Danny quipped, stepping toward Metallor "It's time to end this! Matt, how do the new powers look?"

"They look like Ranger suits..." Matt said, before getting what Danny meant "Oh, yeah, they look good."

"Okay, let's do this!" Danny said, pressing the top of his belt buckle, a red key with a black number one down the left side of it's torso appearing in the buckle "Ranger Shift! SPD! Emergency!"

He inserted his key into his morpher as the Mike, Matt, Jenny and Aly did the same with their keys, turning them before their bodysuits were replaced with ones of the same colour with the numbers one through five on the left side of their respective torsos, a near symmetrical handblaster on the right hip of Mike, Matt, Jenny and Aly while they had a baton of sorts on their left, Danny having two patrol car themed blasters. After a second, each of them had helmets with flat silver mouthpieces and sirens on the side of their helmets, which blared.

"Okay, let's do this!" Danny said, pulling his two blasters and opening fire.

...

Connor stood at the edge of the scene, watching the Power Rangers fight the creature. They were keeping it at bay, sure, but they weren't exactly winning the fight. As he watched, he eyed something in the grass, glowing a faint red. He paused for a moment, before making a dash for the object.

He ducked under a blast aimed at the rangers before reaching the object, grabbing it and looking at it; it was a red figurine, of his own ranger form. As he looked at it, the glow quickly travelled up his body, before leaving him stood there in his ranger suit. The rangers and the creature all froze and looked at him as he pulled the thundermax blaster from his belt, opening fire. In the corner of his visor, he could see a countdown.

As he converted his blaster to sabre mode, he saw a red blur strike the creature before stopping; it was Tommy, stood there in his red Zeo ranger suit, his sabre in his hand. The two looked at the new Power Rangers, whose suits reverted to their collared ones.

...

"Well, are you guys going to just stand there all day?" the red Dino Thunder ranger said "Come on red, you're with me!"

"Uh, right." Danny said as he pulled his sabre, slightly confused as to how there were now two other red rangers on the field

"It doesn't matter if there are three red rangers or 300, you won't beat me." Metallor said coolly as Danny and the red Dino ranger both charged Metallor, taking strikes at him and staggering him.

"We don't need to!" The red Zeo ranger said, taking a strike before both her and the red Dino ranger demorphed "We've cut you down to size."

"Told you he was something to do with it!" Danny said, gesturing to the now demorphed Tommy and Connor "But _no,_ you didn't believe me!"

"Time and a place!" Tommy said, handing back his key to Danny "You guys got this?"

"Oh yeah!" Danny said, flipping the key into it's key form "Legendary ranger shift!"

He inserted the key, turning it before being morphed into the red Zeo ranger. As he did, Mike, Aly, Jenny and Matt morphed into the green Mighty Morphin, white Mighty Morphin, red Turbo and black Dino Thunder rangers respectively, the girls having skirts added to their suits.

"Let's take him down!" Danny said, as each of them drew their primary weapons.

First Mike and Matt attacked, using the dragon dagger and brachio staff to stagger Metallor before Jenny performed a super speed burst attack, hitting him several times in a second with her sword. Finally, Danny and Aly charged forward with their swords, both jumping into the air and performing downward slashes, finally taking Metallor down in a ball of flames as the five rangers reverted to their base forms.

"Power Rangers, that's game." Danny said, the other four rangers along with Connor and Tommy all looking at him sceptically "Okay, I'll think of something better."

...

The five rangers sat in the cyberspace cafe, colas in front of them. As they finished their drinks, Connor walked in, followed closely by Tommy. The two former rangers sat down opposite them.

"So, you guys are the new Power Rangers?" Connor said, looking to Tommy "I don't know if they're going to cut it. What do you think, Dr. O?"

"Well, they've certainly got a few tricks to use." Tommy said "How did you get those older ranger powers? And what were the ones with the sirens?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say we're glad we had you guys backing us up today." Danny said "So, you guys both used to be red rangers?"

"Red, green, black, white." Tommy said, pulling a photo from his pocket and showing it to them, a group of teens in the Mighty Morphin suits visible in what appeared to be a smaller version of the rangers command centre, Tommy in the green ranger suit.

"You're the oldest Power Ranger?" Jenny asked.

"Not the oldest." Connor said "Just the best."

"Well, like the colour scheme for it." Mike said, grinning "I used to go green too."

"Used to?" Tommy asked "How long have you guys been doing this?"

"A few months." Matt said "Except Aly. For her-"

"It's a long story." Aly cut him off before he started explaining "Thank you, for everything."

"Well, he never could resist saving a pink ranger in distress." Connor said with a laugh as he stood up, shaking Danny's hand "Still see you at practice?"

"I'd love to but we have to move on." Danny said "There are more traces to find so we can generate more keys. It's the only way we can stop those things."

"Fair enough." Tommy said, cutting Connor off before Connor could butt in "Nice to know things are in safe hands. May the power protect you."

The two former rangers walked out. Mike turned to Danny with a grin.

"Congratulations Danny." He said, chuckling as he said quietly "It looks like you're not the only red ranger who can't say no to girls in pink."

Mike, Matt and Jenny walked out laughing, leaving Danny and Aly stood there awkwardly before quickly following the other three out.

**...**

**So, time for something I'm going to be including from now on; Ranger Shift trivia. I'll be pointing out the reasons I've chosen each shift, excluding team shifts.**

**Danny's shifts; Mighty Morphin green and white rangers, red Zeo and Turbo rangers and black Dino Thunder: All ranger forms used by Tommy Oliver. Red Zeo ranger: like Danny, identified numerically by 5.**

**Mike's shift: Mighty Morphin green ranger: Mike's original colour.**

**Matt's shift: Black Dino Thunder ranger: Matt's original colour.**

**Aly's shift: Mighty Morphin white ranger: White rangers are often used in place of pink rangers; as with Aly's current powers, the white ranger powers were Tommy's second set.**

**Jenny's shift: Red Turbo ranger: As is the case with Jenny's powers, the red Turbo powers were the second of that colour used by Tommy.**

**Anyway, now for the business side of things. I'm opening an OC contest for the silver ranger and the specifically for the story white ranger; I think it's needed, as there's no counterpart for the extra rangers from the Gokaiger material. It also gives a pilot for Variblune, allowing me to keep Goren Gokai-Oh. Anyway, I need the character's names, ages (between 16 and 22), gender (in the case of the white ranger), physical description and a short history.**

**R&R, please, no flames.**


	14. An Enemy Returns

Colonel Michaels walked through the corridor of his facility into the lab. An unfamiliar man in his early forties in a lab coat and suit, with wire frame glasses and mid length dark brown hair flecked with grey was sat in the seat usually occupied by Doctor Tate. Michaels instinctively reach for his side arm as he made himself known to the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Michaels asked, raising his gun and cocking it as he aimed it at the stranger's head "And what are you doing in my laboratory? This is a classified facility!"

"Yes, and a very nice one at that, much better than the one I worked in back in London." The stranger spoke in a strong British accent, standing up and holding both hands up before slowly extending his left one to Michaels "Major Pierce Smith, United Kingdom Scientific Intelligence Corps. I've been assigned as the new chief scientific officer on your endeavour to track the Power Rangers. I have to say, it's far less interesting than my earlier project. We were developing an AI controlled-"

"That's quite enough, Major." Michaels said, lowering his gun and shaking Smith's hand firmly "What can you tell me that Doctor Tate couldn't?"

"That even if we can find out who they are, that will do us no good." Smith replied "We need to analyse their powers. You see, I've been doing some research. Watch this footage."

Smith moved to his terminal, pressing a few commands. After a second, a holographic viewer appeared, an image of a battle between the red and green rangers before they'd been replaced by this new set of rangers.

"See how they're able to match one another nearly perfectly, barring occasions where the green one manages to gain the upper hand?" Smith asked, turning back to Michaels "What do you notice?"

"The technique seems atrocious..." Michaels commented "I'm not sure Major, why don't you enlighten me."

"This is being replayed at one quarter speed. It matches our troops and exceeds them." Smith said "There's only one way we'd ever be able to defeat a Power Ranger."

"Which is what?" Michaels asked, cocking an eyebrow "Spit it out, soldier!"

"We need to capture one." Smith said "Then, we're going to use him, or her, as a schematic to make our own."

...

Mike sat in the command centre, looking at the various monitors Aly and Matt had set up around the room; they'd apparently culled equipment from the cruiser in an attempt to upgrade the old facility. He rubbed his eyes; he'd been sat in there for eight hours straight, and had been in school for eight hours before that. He was exhausted.

He stood up, turning to leave the main chamber for the rec room that they'd set up. He stopped for a minute at the back of the room, looking at the display. There were six clear tubes, each one in a different colour; red, blue, yellow, black, pink and green. In each tube was each of the team's original suits, plus Quinn's blue ranger suit. Or at least, very good facsimiles of them.

Mike walked over to the tube with the green ranger suit, the centre left one, situated between the red and pink ranger suits. He put his hand on the tube, looking at the helmet for a moment.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Came a voice from the doorway, Mike spinning on his heel to see Quinn, stood on crutches "Heard you were here on your own, thought you'd want some company. Looks like you've got it."

"It's fine." Mike said "Just going to miss it, is all."

"Miss what?" Quinn asked, making his way to one of the chairs and slowly sitting down.

"Being a ranger." Mike replied, turning and going back to where he'd been sat moments before "You're only going to be out of action for so long, and then I figure you're going to want to go back to being the blue ranger. That leaves us with one too many of those."

"Or one too many green rangers, depending on how you want to look at it." Quinn quipped "Look, ranger teams, they come in sixes. I don't need to be blue. Maybe Matt can whip together, I don't know, a black ranger, or a gold ranger, or a black ranger called a gold ranger."

"I think someone else already had that." Mike grinned "Or hey, maybe another red ranger."

"Now _that_ is something I'd love to see." Quinn grinned "Especially with how much it would step on Danny's toes."

"Does he have a problem with anyone in blue?" Mike asked "I mean, seriously, you and he were at each other's throats constantly, he's pretty frosty with me..."

"I think that's just guys in general." Quinn said "He doesn't mind Matt because he's oblivious to women. Between you and me, I think he's worried someone's going to try and steal Princess Leia out from under him."

"She did go for scoundrels." Mike laughed "Anyway, I'm off to the rec room, grab a burger from the food synthesiser, you want anything?"

"No thanks." Quinn said "The meat out of there is-"

Before Quinn could finish his sentence, there was a blaring from the siren. Quinn leant forward, pressing a few controls. He turned to Mike.

"Sensor systems have started downloading a new power trace. This is weird though." He said, pressing a few buttons "There's a monster attacking the same place, and it appeared at the same time as the trace."

"Get hold of the others, tell them I'm on my way. You're going to need to hold the fort down here." Mike said, pulling out his morpher and key "It's morphin' time!"

...

Mike teleported into the heart of a plaza, where a green and red armour clad figure was attacking civillians, surrounded by what looked like augmented pariahs. He quickly pulled his sword and key, inserting the key into the hole in his sword.

"Privateer sabre, final wave slash!" He called, slashing several times, sending waves of blue energy at the Pariahs and the monster, the blows barely scratching them "What?! How're you still standing?!"

"Don't you recognise me, blue ranger?" The monster said in an eerily familiar voice "Or do you prefer green ranger?"

"It can't be..." Mike said "Korultar?! But you were destroyed!"

"Hell had no vacancies." Korultar responded, charging Mike and slashing him with his sword, taking the blue ranger to the ground "You used to be so much more than this, and look at your now. A pathetic weakling. Allow me to end your suffering!"

Korultar raised his sword, preparing to bring it down on Mike, before having his strike blocked with a silver blade. As he looked up, the Mighty Morphin red ranger shifted back into Danny's base red ranger form, his sword becoming Danny's cutlass.

"Wow, you keep getting uglier, don't you?" Danny quipped, flip kicking Korultar in the face as Aly, Jenny and Matt helped Mike up "So what do we call you? Copyright thief? I mean, seriously, red and green combo? I'm sure that's been done before."

"It's Korultar." Mike said "He survived somehow..."

"What?!" Danny asked "But I ran you through with a railgun and pulled the trigger!"

"I remember." Korultar said "When you did, I was sure I was about to die. But something happened on that ship. Someone came to me. He looked to be Human, but identified as a being from a planet known as Lorasia, one the Demalors destroyed more than a century ago. He made me an offer; he would save me, give me greater strength, if I would help him avenge his people on the Demalors and their masters. I accepted, and he gave me this new form. The crash of my ship did little more than scratch me. He asked me to do him a little favour today."

"Which is?" Aly asked, gripping her blaster tightly.

"This." Korultar said, pulling a blaster than looked almost like a trumpet from his belt and firing it, draining lights of gold, silver, white, black, red, blue and green from the rangers, before lights of red, blue, yellow, pink, black, white, violet and green were fired into them "Now, tell me, would you like to show me this new trick I've heard so much about? I warn you, you'll need a high power form to stop me!"

"Okay, let's try zeo!" Danny said, pressing the top of his belt, the buckle spinning and giving him a red ranger key with a white chest with a black zig zag pattern across it "What the hell?"

"Let me explain." Korultar said "The beam I just fired upon you gave you all your remaining power sources. It then drained the strongest of them; the sixth and extra rangers. You're welcome."

"So you just made our lives easier..." Danny said "Ranger shift! Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic!"

Danny's suit changed to the one the key represented, his visor a rectangle with a lion motif on the helmet, a sword in a sheath on his left hip. Meanwhile, Mike had a blue ranger key with a white chest and legs, a gold symbol on it and a shark motif on the helmet.

"Ranger Shift! Mega Force!" Mike called, inserting the key in his morpher and turning it, his suit shifting into the one shown on the key, a black and gold blaster on his right hip, a gold and white device shaped light a tiki head on his left hip "Go go Mega Force!"

"Ranger Shift!" Aly called, pulling a pink ranger key with a chest alternating pink and white and inserting it in her morpher, a red blaster on her right hip and a gold buckle with a blue asterisk on it "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Ranger Shift!" Matt called, pulling a black key with a bison motif, gold stripes across the chest and a bison emblem at the top of the stripes, his costume changing to match it as he inserted the key, a small sword in a white sheath on his left hip "Wild Force! Wild Access!"

"Ranger Shift!" Jenny called, a yellow key with a Japanese symbol on the helmet appearing in her belt before she inserted it into her morpher, her suit shifting to match it, a long samurai sword appearing on her left hip "Samurai! Go go Samurai!"

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots." Korultar said, laughing "Honestly, you think some changes to your outfits will help?"

"Let's find out..." Danny said, pulling his sword from his belt and charging Korultar, swinging his sword and missing before being swatted aside, reverting to his base ranger form, his head lulling to the side.

"Danny's down!" Aly yelled, pulling her blaster and beginning to lay down covering fire "Rangers, attack!"

Matt pulled his small sword, while Jenny pulled her own sword, both taking swings at Korultar, having their blows blocked, before being swatted aside one at a time, their own ranger shifts collapsing, along with their morphs. Mike and Aly kept firing, before moving over to Jenny and Matt, grabbing onto them and teleporting away.

Korultar turned, beginning to advance on Danny. As he reached the unconscious Red Ranger, he stopped.

'_Korultar, break off.'_ The voice of his Master said in his mind _'I have other plans for them. Plans that involve keeping him alive.'_

Korultar scowled, sheathing his sword before turning and walking away. As he did, a group of soldiers in black BDU's arrived in a truck, lead by Colonel Michaels. Michaels looked down at the unconscious Red Ranger. After a moment, he smirked.

"Get him in the truck, boys." He said "Mission accomplished."

...

"Why the hell did you leave him?!" Quinn yelled at Aly, his fists clenched "I would've thought you of all people-"

"What, Quinn?!" Aly snapped as she pulled off her helmet "That I of all people wouldn't leave Danny behind because of some infatuation you claim I have?! I made a tactical decision, Matt and Jenny were unconscious _and_ demorphed! If either of them had left, they wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"I saw the whole fight on the monitor!" Quinn said "Korultar took them down with one hit each! Even morphed, Danny's odds of survival were barely there!"

"Guys, stop!" Mike said, setting his helmet down on the console "We can teleport him back."

Mike played with a few controls. As he did, he got a number of beeps from the console in response. After a second, the lights throughout the room went out, before being replaced with red emergency lighting.

"What happened?" Mike asked, as Aly moved over to the console, pressing a few buttons.

"This place is old. Really old." Aly said "You triggered a power surge. When Matt comes to, maybe I can get it back online, but it'll take some time. We can't teleport Danny until then."

"Okay, did we get a trace?" Quinn asked, getting a nod in response "Where is he?"

"Co-ordinates just outside of Angel Grove." Aly said "Some kind of military instillation."

"Military instillation?" Quinn said, muttering to himself "Dad, what are you doing..."

"What?" Mike asked, not getting a response as Quinn began to walk out "Quinn, where are you going?"

"To follow up a lead." Quinn said "Hopefully, I can bring Danny back."

Quinn didn't say another word as he walked out, leaving Aly and Mike with the unconscious Jenny and Matt.

**...**

**So, here's the latest chapter. Korultar's back, and he's tougher than ever! I'd like to congratulate PerryTheBrave for winning the OC contest in regards to the Silver Ranger, and in the process providing part of the back story for Korultar's new master, the counterpart for Basco. Now, for the explanation of non-team Ranger shifts. This one is really simple; They're all Post-Zordon Saban series, statistically better than most of the Disney made series. I'm choosing to ignore the less than stellar record of Samurai and Megaforce there. Please, R&R, and please, no flames.**


	15. Fathers and Sons

Danny woke up, strapped to a table. Could see a number of monitors attached to his ranger suit across his body, as well as restraints holding him down. He tried to pull on them, but to no avail; he couldn't move. He tried moving his feet, but found a similar situation. As he leant back, he heard voices from outside the room, turning his head to face the door.

"Well, Colonel, I have good news and bad news." Said the first voice, that of a British man, a voice he recognised "We've been able to use the matrices from Lightspeed's project Ranger to accelerate the development of our own Power Ranger. However, there's an issue."

"Which is?" Came the voice of a second man, this one American "Go on, Major Smith, spit it out!"

"It needs to be someone already exposed to the unique energies of the Rangers' powers." The first man said as they entered the room, Danny gasping as he realised where he recognised the voice from; it was his father "We need a Ranger to wear the suit."

Danny tried not to make any other sounds. His father was one of the men hunting him? His father, the man who'd made him move to Angel Grove, thus inadvertently causing him to be a Ranger, was now hunting the Power Rangers and trying to make one for the military? There had to be some kind of mistake.

"Well then, we'll find you one." The second man said, before his radio chirped "This is Michaels, what's going on?"

"Colonel, there's someone here to see you." Came the voice of a soldier down the radio "It's your son, sir."

"Quinn..." Danny heard the Colonel mutter, before pressing the button on his radio again "On my way. Major Smith, I'll be back shortly, I just need to go and talk to my son."

"Of course, not a problem." Danny's father said, grinning "I've got one of my own."

'_Closer than you think, Dad.'_ Danny thought to himself as he watched the Colonel walk out of the room.

Danny was sure he could talk his father into letting him go. Of course, to do so, he'd need to show his father who it was that was strapped to the table. That could have some serious repercussions.

"I know you're awake, Red Ranger." Danny's father spoke, breaking the silence while he moved over to the table "I may be a scientist but I'm also a soldier. That training, those senses... A lab doesn't make it go away."

"Please, Major, let me go." Danny said, trying to mask his voice "You got the information you wanted, and I think you know me and the other Rangers are no threat."

"I don't _know _that." Danny's father replied "I might _think_ it but I don't _know_ it."

"Damnit, Major, what do I need to do to convince you?!" Danny snapped, pausing for a second before saying "My helmet. There are clasps on either side. Undo them and take it off."

"Why?" Danny's father asked "How do I know there isn't a failsafe?"

"Who gets this close to a Ranger?" Danny retorted, dropping the false voice "Trust me, please. If the reason's not there for you to; your name is Kevin Smith, son of Jack and Martha, your wife was called Maria, she passed away on September 11 1996, giving birth to your twin sons; Daniel and Victor. Victor chose to stay in the UK with your parents when you moved over here with Daniel, or Danny as he prefers, due to his desire to finish his A-levels and join the military."

"How could you know that?" Kevin asked "Who are you?"

"Who do you think?" Danny asked in response as his father removed the helmet Danny wore "Hi Dad. It's me. I'm the Red Ranger."

...

Quinn stood in the main lobby area of the facility his dad was working at. He'd been waiting for the last ten minutes for his dad to get there; apparently, the Colonel was on his way up. Quinn kept his hand on the object in his pocket, just as a precaution. He'd been told it would be a one use wonder, so he had to make sure he used it right; two and a half minutes wasn't a long time. Still, it was better than no time.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Quinn heard his father say as the doors to the elevator across from him opened "I've told you not to come here."

"I'm sorry dad, it's just..." Quinn began, trying to think of a cover story, quickly settling on "One of the kids at school said they saw you bring in a Power Ranger! I wanted to see them!"

"You know I can't do that." Quinn's father said, before sighing and hitting the radio "Major Smith, I'm bringing someone down."

"Colonel, I don't-" The Major's response began.

"It's my son, that's the end of it! Matthews out!" Quinn's father said "You get five minutes, Quinn. That's all."

"Thanks dad!" Quinn said, following his father into the lift "Now, I'm sorry about the next part."

"Next part?" Quinn's father said, turning to see his son holding a morpher of the same design the Red Ranger had, a blue key in his hand "No, you're not-"

"Only for this last time..." Quinn said, inserting the key into his morpher "Ranger Shift! Corona Force! It's Morphin Time!"

In a flash of blue light, Quinn was morphed into his former Ranger form, quickly roundhouse kicking his father to knock him out, catching him as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry, dad, but I need to save my friend." Quinn said, pulling his Corona Defender and shifting it to sabre mode as the elevator doors opened "Engaging tracking program. Come on, Danny, where are you?"

...

Danny stood up as his father released his restraints. He looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Dad, you said they've made their own Ranger." He said "I need to know where the morpher is."

"Daniel, I can't let you take it." Danny's father replied "If any of you go rogue, then-"

"Then you know who the leader is!" Danny said "Trust me, it's never going to happen. Please, tell me where it is."

"It's in-" Danny's father began, before hearing the sound of fighting outside "What's going on out there?"

"Get behind me." Danny said, his tone serious, as he grabbed his helmet and put it back on, pulling his morpher and pressing the button on his belt, the red SPD key appearing in it, which Danny inserted into the morpher "Ranger Shift! SPD! Energency!"

Danny morphed in a flash, pulling the delta blasters from his belt and aiming them at the door. He wanted to be ready at a moment's notice. After a second, the door opened, a figure in Quinn's former Ranger form stepping through.

"Who the hell are you?!" Danny asked, firing a warning shot inches to the left of the blue Ranger's head "Next time, I won't miss!"

"Yeah you will, red boy!" The blue Ranger said, removing his helmet to reveal Quinn underneath seconds before the morph collapsed "Wow, that 2 and a half minute time limit sucks, huh?"

"Quinn?! What the hell are you doing here." Danny said, before a thought occurred "Dad, you said you needed a former Ranger for the morpher, and the Colonel pointed out this is his son. Can you really think of a better candidate?"

"Morpher? Candidate?" Quinn asked, looking at Danny as Danny returned to his base Ranger form "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story." Danny said, turning to his father "Dad, where is it?"

"It's here." Danny's father said, pulling a red crystalline object from his desk "We've not put the powers into any kind of morpher yet, so you'll need to handle that yourself."

"I can do that now." Danny said, taking the morpher, a red beam coming from his visor before his belt buckle spun, producing a key he handed to Quinn "I'm guessing you brought your own?"

"You guessed right." Quinn said, producing his morpher, which he inserted the key into "It's Morphin Time!"

A pair of red, lighting bolt styled x's launched from Quinn's morpher, the first hitting his body and creating a solid red bodysuit with a flared collar similar to Danny's, a red V on the chest, a XX symbol on the buckle and red bands at the top of the boots and gloves, before the second X hit his head, creating a red helmet with a gold V shape on the forehead, the red visor starting there and ending just above a silver semi circular area with embossed lips.

"Alpha Ranger, power up!" Quinn called, looking down at his suit "Nice one. No weapons though, that could be a problem."

"There are weapons, they're in your belt." Danny's father said "Now, you two, get out of here!"

"Right!" The two Red Rangers said, putting their hands on their belt buckles as they teleported away, Danny in a red beam and Quinn in a crimson one.

...

Aly, Mike, Matt and Jenny stood in the command centre, the lights having just come up. As the lights did, a siren began blaring. Matt quickly ran to the console, pressing a few commands.

"Security breach!" He said "Someone's teleported in. Wait, no, two someones!"

"Where are they?" Mike asked, leaning over Matt's shoulder.

"Right here." Came a familiar voice from behind the four Rangers, who turned to see Danny and Quinn, both stood there in Ranger suits with helmets under their arms, Quinn continuing "Miss me?"

The four Rangers looked at Danny and Quinn, gobsmacked, before Aly began running towards them, grabbing Danny and kissing him forcefully. After she broke the kiss, she slapped him in the face.

"I'm getting mixed signals..." Danny said, rubbing his face and looking at Quinn "Quinn, what do you-"

"I don't do domestic stuff." Quinn said, walking over to where Mike was stood "Looks like you get to keep going as a Ranger after all. Blue boy."

"You look better in red anyway." Mike replied with a grin, the sirens starting again "What's going on?"

"Two attacks. One ground level, Korultar, and another... It looks like a group of Drones but... They're giant." Matt said "Danny, feeling up to testing out the zords?"

"I've been dying to." Danny said, the six Rangers grouping together, Danny and Quinn in the centre "Care to do the honours, _Alpha Ranger?"_

"Let's do this." Quinn said, putting his hand on his belt "Back to action!"

**...**

**Okay, so this was going to be a longer chapter, but I've decided to divide it into two. Yes, Quinn's return as Akared's counterpart was planned from the off (complete with modded design to reflect it's 20 PR teams as opposed to the 35 Super Sentai) and his weapons will be revealed next chapter, as will the Megazord (Finally!) R&R, please, no flames.**


	16. The Weakness of Six

The six rangers teleported into the city centre, finding themselves facing Korultar down. The ground around them shook as the giant sized drones stomped around the city, attacking buildings. Danny turned to the other five Rangers.

"Okay guys, Quinn and I will stay down here, find Korultar and fight him. Mike, I need you to co-ordinate the battle with the drones. Try to keep it zord sized, but if we need it, I'll come up and give you a hand, we'll bust out the Megazord."

"You got it." Mike said "Privateer zords, online!"

There was nothing for a moment. Then, a low, dull roar began, before a green and gold formula one car and yellow and white truck emerged from behind the buildings, followed by a white and pink submarine in the river beside it and a blue and black fighter jet. The four rangers jumped into their corresponding zords, leaving the two red Rangers to face Korultar.

"Two red Rangers, all for me?" Korultar mocked "This must be my lucky day!"

"Or unlucky!" Quinn said, pulling his morpher, a red ninja themed key materialising in front of his belt in a flash of red lighting, hovering there before he grabbed it, inserting the key into his morpher "Ranger shift! Red Aquitar Ranger! It's Morphin Time!"

"Count me in!" Danny said, the red Zeo key appearing in his buckle "Ranger shift! Zeo! It's Morphin Time!"

The two rangers shifted into the rangers on their respective keys, Quinn pulling his sword from the sheath on his back while Danny had his own sabre materialise in his hand. Korultar laughed, red and green lighting flashing all over his body, before focussing from his hands and creating distorted versions of his original sword. The two red rangers charged him, beginning to attempt to take him down, but having little success. After a few moments fighting, Korultar slashed both of them, knocking them to the ground and back to their base forms.

"Okay, I think we need a new plan." Quinn said, before quipping "Sucker punch?"

"Sucker punch." Danny concurred, his sabre appearing in his hand, with him quickly inserting his key into the slot on it, the blade beginning to glow red "Final wave slash!"

Danny slashed the energy beam at Korultar, who blocked it, creating a large smoke screen as he did. Slowly, the smoke began to clear, Korultar noticing moments too late Quinn charging him with a red and gold hatchet style axe with a gold lightning bolt symbol in a circle at the top of the hilt, the blade glowing red.

"Final wave slash!" Quinn yelled, bringing the blade down on Korultar, a wave of crimson energy emitting from it, taking the Demalor to his knees "That has to have done something..."

"Not enough." Korultar said, a small smirk on his face "Still, you've made me break a sweat, I'm impressed."

"Glad to hear it." Quinn said, before both his and Danny's morphers chirped, both of them putting two fingers to their ears "What's up?"

"We need Danny up here now." Mike's voice came through "We're taking a beating, I don't know if we can keep it up."

"On my way." Danny said "Privateer Galleon, online!"

The large red and gold pirate ship quickly flew into view, Danny jumping into the cockpit. He pressed a few controls, before the lighting shifted from bright white to a brilliant red.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A mechanical voice came through the system.

Slowly, the front of the galleon opened, the two swords detaching from the front of the ship as the sails folded down, the silver tops of legs coming out of the back where the thrusters were. After a moment, the jet flew alongside, the black and gold tail fin detaching from the main craft as the wings folded in, a fist coming out at the front before the back attached just below the newly formed shoulder guard on the galleon, as the racer sped alongside, a fist coming out of the front as it attached to the other side. The submarine and truck came up below, both rotating just behind their front sections so they were upright, the legs attaching to the back ends of them, before the tail section of the jet came down on the head that emerged on top, creating a pirate hat as the Megazord caught the two swords, striking a pose whilst the other four Rangers consoles came into Danny's cockpit.

"Megazord activated." The mechanical voice said, as the five Rangers looked round at the console room.

"Nice one Matt..." Mike said "I like it."

"Me too!" Jenny said, her excitement evident "It's nicer than the old one. More... Classic."

"I believe the expression is 'timeless'." Aly quipped, the other four looking at her "What? I can make jokes too..."

"Anyway, let's focus guys." Matt said "Quinn's going to need our help."

"You heard the man, let's do this!" Danny said, spinning the wheel in front of him.

The megazord charged at the drones, taking slashes at all of them in quick succession before leaping backwards and landing. As it did, The five Rangers keys emerged from their belts, floating up, glowing their respective colours.

"I think it's safe to assume what these are going to do..." Danny quipped, grabbing his key as the other four did the same, all of them inserting them into slots in front of them "Final wave blast!"

The chest of the Megazord opened, a cannon coming out of it, whilst hatches on the arms opened, revealing cannonballs inside them. The cannonballs began firing out of the cannon, first red, then blue, then yellow, then green, then pink, then a final, golden ball fired out, the six orbs exploding, taking the four drones with them.

"Okay guys, let's go help Quinn!" Danny said, the five Rangers leaping out of the Megazord.

...

Quinn and Korultar exchanged blows rapidly, neither one of them giving an inch. The earlier hit on Korultar had clearly done some damage, leaving the two on a roughly even footing. After a moment, Korultar pulled out a flute like sword, five key holes in it. Five keys materialised in his hand; A red ranger key with a triangle on the chest and helmet and a black trim on the chest, the green mighty morphin key, the gold zeo ranger key, a green ninja themed ranger key and a white key similar in style to the SPD keys. He inserted the keys, playing a tune, the five rangers represented by the keys materialising in front of him, each having their weapons pulled. As the five rangers faced Quinn down, Danny and the other four rangers leapt down.

"Well, this is interesting..." Matt said "He's used the keys to create clones..."

"Is it bad I'm impressed?" Quinn commented, seeing the other five Rangers looking at him "What? It's cool!"

"Cool or not, we're taking them down!" Danny yelled "Rangers, go! Quinn, you can have Korultar!"

The five core rangers charged the ranger clones opposite them, beginning to exchange blows with them. Danny pulled his sword, having his slash at the red clone blocked with a sword, the handle and bottom portion of the blade styled after a T-Rex head, before Danny shoved his blaster into the clone's face pulling the trigger, the clone dissipating, leaving the key on the floor.

"Guys, if we destroy the clones, their keys drop!" He said, picking up the key and inserting it into his morpher, turning it as he called "Ranger Shift! Time Force! Quantum Power!"

He shifted into the ranger he'd just defeated, pulling the T-Rex themed blaster and firing at the Green Mighty Morphin clone as Mike slashed down on the clone, destroying it, Mike picking up the key and shifting into the Green Mighty Morphin ranger. Danny and Mike charged at the Gold Zeo ranger, taking it down, before Jenny shifted into a skirted version of it. The three rangers dived under a wave of energy fired from the other green ranger, taking slashes at it while Matt fired his blaster at it, picking up the key and shifting into the ranger, pulling off the chest piece and spinning the visor, revealing the other side to be a flame styled one. The four rangers all jumped into the air, slashing down on the white clone, destroying it and allowing Aly to pick up the key, shifting into the ranger shown on it.

"Let's do this guys!" Danny said "Quantum Ranger!"

"Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" Mike called.

"Gold Zeo Ranger!" Jenny said, striking a pose.

"Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger!" Matt said "Super Samurai mode!"

"SPD Omega Ranger!" Aly said, pulling the throttle up on the morpher on her wrist and revving it "Here we go!"

The five Rangers charged Korultar, Aly taking a number of high speed punches, before Jenny and Matt took slashes at it with their staff and sword, respectively, Danny and Mike following up with slashes from their weapons before Quinn finally slashed across with his axe.

The six rangers formed up, the five core rangers reverting to their base forms. They looked between each other, before pressing hte buttons on top of their belts, the Mighty Morphin keys revolving into place. The six rangers pulled the keys, inserting them into their morphers and turning them, as they all called "Ranger Shift! Mighty Morphin! It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragonzord!" Quinn called, as he shifted into the Green ranger "Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Mastodon!" Matt called, becoming the black ranger "Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Pterodactyl!" Aly yelled, becoming the pink ranger "Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Triceratops!" Mike said, transforming into the blue ranger "Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Jenny called, transforming into the yellow ranger "Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Danny yelled, being transformed into the red ranger "Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"How original..." Korultar quipped "Still, six of you. Six for me to crush!"

Korultar charged the six rangers, slashing at each of them rapidly in turn, taking all six to the ground. The rangers quickly stood, regrouping as their shifts collapsed.

"What the hell?" Quinn said "That was barely even thirty seconds!"

"It must be the fact that there's six of us. Probably putting more of a strain on the Morphing grid!" Matt responded "Our powers barely had enough to put five into ranger shifts at once. There may be an extra power, but that's an extra _two_ morphs technically. It doesn't help Quinn's morpher was only designed to hold one, without any shifts."

"In English?" Jenny asked.

"Six Rangers equals less stable shifts." Aly said, pulling her blaster and taking aim at Korultar, before aiming up at a crane holding several large metal girders above his head "Everyone, duck!"

Aly fired, causing the chain attached to the crane to snap, the girders coming crashing down on Korultar, the rangers hitting the deck away from him. As the dust cleared, there was a flash of red and green energy, leaving Korultar no where to be seen.

"Damn it, he got away!" Mike said, slamming his fist into his hand "That means he's still out there."

"It's okay." Danny said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "We'll get him next time."

The six rangers went to demorph, before there was a sound of sirens all around them. They looked around, seeing several police cars pulling up, along with military vehicles.

"Great, the cavalry arrives too late." Mike quipped "As always."

"Power Rangers, lay down your weapons and surrender." Came a projected voice from a megaphone attached to one of the military trucks, armed police officers and soldiers piling out of every vehicle and aiming at the rangers "Quinn Michaels, give yourself up! You and the red ranger are under arrest for assaulting a federal facility!"

"Hey, you abducted me!" Danny yelled "Besides, who the hell is Quinn Michaels?"

"It's fine." Quinn said, stepping forward and powering down "I morphed in front of my dad. He knows it's me."

"I morphed in front of mine." Danny said, moving so he was stood between Quinn and the Military "Why aren't they asking for me by name too?"

"Yours is a scientist." Quinn replied quietly "Not a career Officer. My dad's probably disowned me the second he found out."

Danny turned back to the military, seeing Quinn's father approaching, along with a scientist that _wasn't_ his own father.

"Colonel, what happened to the scientist who was with you earlier?" Danny asked, his fists clenched.

"He's been placed under arrest in a maximum security facility for helping _you."_ The Colonel replied, his hand on the pistol in his holster "I wouldn't make any rash moves, _Red Ranger."_

"So, you know whose under the mask?" Danny asked, his sword materialising in his hand "We don't want to fight you, we're not your enemies, but we'll defend ourselves if you force us to."

"Force you to? You made an incursion on our territory, _you_ cause as much damage, if not _more_ than the monsters you fight! You're a menace that needs to be regulated or put down! The fact that you just pulled that sword proves it!" The Colonel yelled "But for the record, no, I don't. Doctor Smith refused to give you up. Surprising loyalty given there's no official affiliation."

Danny stood there for a moment, before disengaging his sword. He turned to the team, looking between them.

"I need to." He said, looking straight at Aly, who shook her head subtly "Please, try to understand my position."

"I do." She said "You want to take the easy way out."

"There is no easy way out." Jenny said, standing beside her and saying quietly "It's him or his dad."

"They'll keep both!" Mike said "We can't let either of our team go to save him!"

"It's not our choice." Matt said, quietly, looking to Danny "Do what you have to."

"I will." Danny said, turning back to the Colonel "I'm ready to hand myself over."

"Care to lose the suit?" The Colonel asked, cocking an eyebrow "Or do we have to tear it off?"

"Power-" Danny began, before being enveloped in red energy and disappearing, along with Mike, Matt, Aly and Jenny in their respective colours.

...

"What the hell?!" Danny yelled, pulling off his helmet as the five rangers materialised in the Command Centre "Which one of you pulled us out?! You left Quinn!"

"None of them did." Came a high pitched mechanical voice from the door way, a red and blue robot with a gold head and yellow lighting bolt on it's chest stood there " Hello Rangers. My name is Alpha. Alpha Eight. I was sent here to help you."

**...**

**Ladies and gentlemen, Alpha Eight is here. His presence will be explained later, and there is a purpose, but for now, just enjoy the nostalgia of having an Alpha about. In any case, next chapter, the fallout of this one will be explored, and we'll get to meet an auxiliary zord. Which one, I won't tell yet hehe. R&R, please, no flames.**


End file.
